


Love on Earth

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Series: The 'Love' Series [2]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Aikka and his sisters stay on Earth, F/M, Its been a year since the Great Race, M/M, More Knights are found, Second in the "Love" Series, Sierra is a Knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva has returned to Earth. Now, she is training her alien powers, and trying to find all her knights. Can this Galaxian princess make it, or is someone hoping that she will fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eva opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself dancing with Aikka. Slow music was playing in the background.

"Eva…? Where are we?" Aikka asked in shock, staring down at the princess. He was wearing a royal Nourasian suit and had a cloak that covered his left shoulder.

"We're in my castle," Eva answered. "My mom always brings me here when she contacts me in my dreams."

"So…this is your mother's doing?" Aikka asked in shock. "I'll have to thank her," he smiled.

"Yes, same here," Eva nodded. She rested her head on Aikka's shoulders and smiled. "I've missed you so much."

"I have missed you as well," Aikka smiled.

"Why haven't you contacted me?" Eva questioned.

"The past year has been…'hell' as you would say," Aikka smiled.

"Oh, did the polite and dignified Nourasian prince just swear," Eva teased.

"Even when you are so far away, you're affecting me," Aikka smiled, dipping her. He pulled her up and slowly spun her around.

"What a lovely couple," Maya smiled from her throne. Aikka and Eva looked over at her and they both smiled.

"Thank you, mom," Eva smiled.

"You have been getting sadder. I thought it would be for the best if you could have one meeting," Maya smiled.

"Thank you, Queen Wei," Aikka bowed.

"Please, call me Maya," the pinkette smiled, standing up. "Eva, why don't you show him how far you've advanced."

"Advanced at what?" Aikka asked suspiciously.

"Magic! Galaxian magic," Eva smiled, clapping her hand. She led him to a buffet table and pointed to an apple. She smiled and twisted her wrist, flicking her finger up. The apple quickly rose out of the fruit bowl. She curled her finger back, bringing the apple with it. "Want to try an apple?"

"That is very good," Aikka smiled. "But I have one better." He raised his hand and smirked, raising the fruit bowl. The fruit bowl floated over to them and dropped into his hand. "Which one do you want?" Eva scowled and took a grape, eating it.

"Show off," she muttered. Aikka smiled and placed the fruit bowl on the table. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the dance floor.

"What might I have to do to apologize," Aikka asked.

"Well…there is one thing you have forgotten to do," Eva smiled, leaning closer to him.

"Where are my manners," Aikka smirked leaning closer to her as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Eva woke up, glaring at the ceiling. "Oh come on!" She shouted at nothing.

"Eva…? Are you alright?" Don asked, entering his daughter's room. "What are you still doing in bed? You should be getting ready for school."

"I was having the best time ever!" Eva groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"I see, were you talking to Maya again?" Don smiled, sitting on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"No! Mom had brought Aikka to the castle. We were one inch away from kissing! Why did I have to wake up! I'm going back to bed!" Eva declared, stuffing her head under the pillow.

"Eva, come on, time to get up," Don told her, hitting her leg. Eva groaned and sat up.

"I hate my life," she grumbled. "The first time I get to see Aikka in over a year and I wake up before we can kiss." Don smiled and left his daughter alone to get dressed.

\------------------------------------------------------

Eva parked her rocket seat and walked up the stairs of the school building, growling.

"Someone's in a bad mood," a girl hummed, closing her locker door and following Eva. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a white tank top with a yellow shirt underneath; the straps of the shirt were around her forearm. She wore a black skirt and faithfully followed Eva. "Did a spell go wrong?" she asked quietly.

"No!" Eva growled, opening her locker. "My mother brought Aikka, the real Aikka into the ballroom! Our lips were less than an inch away and I woke up!" Eva growled, ripping her books out and slamming the locker door closed. Eva stormed towards the classroom, her friend following close behind.

"You'll see him again," the brunette assured her.

"I know that, Sierra, but when?" Eva huffed, turning to race her. "We haven't seen each other in over a year, and I blow it all by waking up before we can kiss."

"Don't worry," Sierra smiled "Just calm down before you blow something up." Eva groaned and walked into the classroom. She sat down in her seat and rubbed her forehead.

"What would I ever do without you?" Eva sighed.

"Go crazy because I'm the only knight close to you," Sierra answered. Eva smiled and remembered how Sierra became her knight. Once returning to Earth, Eva had quickly met Sierra and the two had become friends. Sierra was an expert at martial arts, and was a black belt in every mode of fighting, despite never having any training. Maya saw her potential and marked her as a knight, sealing her and Eva together.

"Damn…I hate it when you guys are right," Eva huffed, taking out a notebook as the teacher arrived.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eva and Sierra sat in a café after school. Sierra eagerly ate her banana and chocolate crepe while Eva stared at her strawberry and chocolate parfait, slowly stirring it.

"Okay, you can't keep moping around over Aikka," Sierra sighed.

"Watch me," Eva huffed, taking a small bite of the parfait.

"Fine, just be depressed when he arrives," Sierra muttered to herself.

"What did you just say?" Eva asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Sierra smiled. "Why don't we go shopping and buy something from that new 'Princess Royalty' fashion line? You are a princess, so you should have something to wear!"

"Alright, "Eva sighed, grabbing her school bag. "Maybe some shopping will cheer me up."


	2. Chapter 2

Eva and Aikka were dancing once again.

"Mother I love you," Eva smiled.

"No problem sweetie," Maya called.

"Well, shall we try this again?" Aikka asked.

"Yes please," Eva smiled, pulling him closer. Their lips connected and Eva smiled, deepening the kiss. "I've missed you so much."

"Same here," Aikka agreed, kissing her once more. Maya smiled at her daughter and turned her head, letting them have their privacy. Eva giggled and quickly led Aikka out of the ballroom, leaving her mother. "Don't we have to stay close to Maya in order to keep the connection?" Aikka answered.

"No…we just have to stay asleep," Eva answered. She led him to the garden, where there were a lot of exotic flowers in exotic colors. She pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Aikka pulled away and smiled, holding her hands.

"Eva, I have so much to tell you," Aikka smiled, sitting on a stone bench. Eva smiled and sat next to him, leaning against him.

"Like what?" the princess asked.

"Well, the alliance between our planets has been going well," Aikka told her.

"I know that," Eva muttered, rolling her eyes. She kissed him. "My class watched a one hour documentary on how the alliance came to be. It was all based on lies."

"Well, you aren't allowed to tell anyone about Oban, so I can imagine that it is based on what my father and your president agreed on," Aikka nodded. "Anyway, that isn't what I wanted to tell you." Aikka smiled.

"What did you want to tell me?" Eva asked.

"I'm-"

"Eva! Wake up. You have a test today," Don's voice rang out.

Eva groaned and hung her head. "Can you tell me quickly?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out later," Aikka sighed. He quickly kissed her. Eva's form faded away, leaving Aikka to kiss the air.

"Prince Aikka. It is time to wake up," Canaan's voice echoed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Eva groaned and sat down in her seat.

"Class! I have a treat for you today," their teacher smiled.

"What is it, Mrs. Tintan?" a boy asked.

"As a part of our culture class, we will be watching a press conference," Mrs. Tintan smiled.

"What does a political press conference have to do with our culture class?" Sierra asked.

"Because, it will be a press conference involving the Royal family of Nourasia! Perfect for the planet we're currently studying," Mrs. Tintan informed them. Eva's head snapped up and Aikka's word floated into her head.

"Don't worry, you'll find out later."

Mrs. Tintan pulled up the large TV screen and turned off the lights. The class looked up as the screen turned on, showing an empty table with five microphones.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready, Aikka?" Ketena asked, looking at her younger brother. Her hair was in a bun, with hair trailing out, reaching her waist. She was wearing a white belly shirt and a long white skirt.

"I am fine," Aikka nodded.

"Big brother is still pacing," Amanita said pointing at him. Aikka froze and groaned, sitting down. "Is big brother nervous about this conference thingy?" Amanita asked.

"My prince, you've done several other press conferences before," Nori reminded him.

"Yes, but this is different. This one is on Earth!" Aikka huffed, pointing at the door that separated them from the conference room.

"What's so different about that? You were on Oban," Ketena reminded him.

"Eva! It's about Eva!" Amanita smiled. Aikka froze in shock at hearing that name come out of his little sister's mouth.

"Eva?" Nori asked in confusion.

"His Earth princess!" Amanita giggled.

"How did you find out about her?" Aikka growled.

"Amanita read your journal," the little girl giggled, holding a stuffed animal close.

"How did you find my journal?" Aikka hissed at the little girl.

"Never mind that," Nori told him. "Who is Eva?" The queen had a soft smile on her face.

"Eva is the racer for the Earth Team. She is my…friend…" Aikka answered.

"No she isn't," Amanita giggled. "Your journal said that you found her cute, and funny, and you absolutely loved it when you kissed her and how you wished to see her and pull her into your arms."

"Oh la la," Ketena giggled. "My little brother is in love! He has his first girlfriend," she squealed in excitement, clapping her hands.

"My prince, you fell in love with the competition?" Nori asked in shock.

"It wasn't planned, I swear," Aikka told her "It just happened. Please do not tell father, I want to tell him when the time is right."

"Tell me what?" Lao asked, entering the room.

"Nothing," Nori smiled. "It's nothing important."

"Well, they are ready for us, are all of you ready?" Lao asked.

"I for one am very ready," Ketena smirked, directing it towards Aikka. "Are you, little brother?"

"I am perfectly ready," Aikka growled.

"Please, no fighting during this," Lao sighed.

"Come on Amanita, we have to go support your siblings," Nori smiled.

"No! Amanita wants to stay!" the little girl protested, clinging onto Aikka. "Amanita doesn't want big brother to leave again!"

"You can't stay, you're too young to be away from us," Nori told her, kneeling next to her youngest child.

"No! I want to be with Aikka!" Amanita shouted, clinging to the prince even tighter.

"She stopped using third person," Ketena noted "She's serious."

"Fine, but you must behave," Lao said.

"But Lao," Nori protested.

"Who am I to stand in the way of what my children want," Lao sighed.

"You won't be saying that for long," Ketena smirked.

"What?" Lao asked.

"Nothing, she doesn't mean anything," Aikka said quickly, glaring at his sister.

"Well, we should get going," Lao told them.

\----------------------------------------------------

Eva nervously tapped her pencil on her notebook.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sierra asked, leaning over to her.

"Fine…I'm just a little nervous about what's going to happen," Eva answered.

"Eva, Sierra, face forward," Mrs. Tintan ordered.

"Yes ma'am," the two girls nodded, facing the screen. The royal family walked to the table, and Eva immediately focused on Aikka. She turned to the screen on her desk and touched the face of the little girl that was clinging to Aikka. The screen zoomed in, focusing on the little girl.

 _"That must be Amanita,"_ Eva thought, looking at the little girl's face. _"Aikka said that she loved everything he loved. They must be very close."_ She tapped the screen again, zooming out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. President, why have you called Nourasia's royal family here?" A reporter asked.

"Well, as everyone knows, the current state of our alliance is going well, but we are at a less than desirable place, so we have come up with a solution," the president announced.

"What is this solution?"

"This idea was actually presented to me by my daughter, Ketena," Lao announced. The oldest of the three bowed politely.

"What is this idea?" they asked.

"Ketena, it was your idea, so why don't you explain it," Lao smiled.

"Of course, father," Ketena nodded. "After seeing the state of the alliance and how hard it was for everyone on Earth to trust us after everything the Crogs put us through, I came up with a simple solution that can prove we do trust Earth and the people that inhabit it. My father and mother have agreed to let me and my little brother, Prince Aikka, stay on Earth, and they will remain on Nourasia. If the King can trust the planet with his eldest daughter, and the heir to the throne, then there should be no more problems on the case of our loyalty," she explained.

"So, you and Prince Aikka plan to live here? For how long?" A reporter asked.

"About a year," Ketena answered. "After the year is over, we will return to Nourasia and Aikka will continue his training to take over the throne. And it shall not be the two of us…Aikka's master, Canaan, will be with us as well, to watch over us. And so will our little sister, Amanita," she sighed.

"Why is your little sister suddenly coming along?" the president asked.

"Aikka, you care to take that one?" Ketena smirked, looking at him teasingly. Aikka glared at her and turned towards the reporters.

"Well…Amanita is very attached to me and refused to let me leave her," Aikka explained. "So our father agreed to let her stay, granted that she behaves herself."

"Amanita will behave," the little girl promised. "Amanita will also make sure big brother behaves around-!" Aikka quickly covered her mouth, stopping her from speaking.

"I need a new hiding spot for my journal," Aikka sighed. "Why can't you read fairytales like normal little girls?" He groaned, letting go of her.

"Because Amanita likes big brother's life more!" she declared proudly. The reporters laughed and awed at the little girl.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eva giggled at the two and smiled.

"Oh!" Sierra squealed "She's so cute!"

"She is adorable," Eva agreed.

"Alright, that is it," the president smiled. "I hope that everyone has a good day."

Mrs. Tintan turned the screen off and turned back to her class smiling. "I have also received word that Aikka will be joining our class tomorrow, so be on your best behavior," she warned them.

"We'll be on our best behavior," the class rep assured her.

"Good, now, on to history!" Mrs. Tintan smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eva huffed, slapping Aikka's chest as soon as they appeared in the garden.

"I was about to, but then your father came and woke you up. There wasn't enough time," Aikka muttered, rubbing his chest. "Did you learn a spell to make you stronger?"

"Not yet," Eva growled.

"Please forgive me," Aikka asked.

"No fighting you two," Maya scolded, crossing her arms. "A princess should never argue with her knight. More importantly, a couple should never fight," Maya told them.

"I'm sorry, I just…I think that telling your girlfriend that you're going to be on the planet for a year should be one of the first things told. She shouldn't find out because her class watched the press conference in which he announced it to the world!" Eva shouted.

"I tried to tell you. I was going to, I swear," Aikka shouted "But your father came in and woke you up. It's not exactly something you can say in five seconds."

"Fine…I just…I wish you had told me sooner," Eva sighed, rubbing her head. "And I wish that these damn dreams didn't last just five minutes. I wish that they'd actually last the eight hours I'm asleep instead of being so fucking short!"

"Don't worry," Aikka smiled, "Soon, these dreams won't be needed, I'm going to be in your class, and we can be together all day," Aikka smiled. He gently kissed Eva, causing the both of them to smile.

"Now that's sweet," Maya smiled.

"I have a question," Eva muttered, turning to her mother." How come you were able to get Aikka? I asked you to try before, but you said he was out of range."

"He's been travelling to Earth for a while, and he's been in range for the past three nights, including this one," Maya explained. "As soon as he was in range, and asleep I called for him so you could see him again."

"You truly are a wonderful mother," Aikka smiled.

"I think I'll wake up now…" Eva smiled. "The sooner I get to school, the sooner I can see you in person. These meetings are good, but I desire the real thing," Eva smirked, pulling on his cape. She pulled him closer and kissed him.

"I shall see you today," Aikka smiled.

"See ya," Eva smiled, fading out.

"You two really are a cute couple," Maya giggled.

"Thank you for these meetings," Aikka bowed, before fading out as well.

"No matter how many times I see them…it gets real boring all by myself," Maya sighed, sitting on the bench.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva eagerly ran down the stairs, wearing a ruffled blue shirt and a white skirt that reached mid thigh. She tied the outfit together with a black belt and a pair of black biker shorts under the skirt. She had put on a pair of blue ankle boots with heels, black buckles were strapped around the boots and the heels were white. She had carefully applied make up. Around her necklace was the ever-present gem that Aikka had given her.

"What's with the outfit?" Don asked in shock, sipping his coffee.

"You didn't hear?" Eva asked in shock.

"Hear what?" Don asked. "I've been busy preparing my new racer for the Grand Prix." Eva smiled and took the newspaper off of the counter, handing it to him.

"Bye daddy," She smiled, kissing his cheek. Don looked after his daughter and turned towards the front page, skimming over the news. He spit his coffee out and ran to the door, watching his daughter turn on her rocket seat.

"Get back here and put on some proper clothes, young lady!" Don shouted as she drove off. He looked back at the newspaper and scowled at the picture of the royal family. "Great…now they're in the same city."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva happily walked into the school, humming a tune. Several people looked at her in shock, not believing what she was wearing.

"You're really trying to make a good impression," Sierra smiled, winking at her.

"We haven't seen each other in over a year, and now…he's here!" Eva whispered happily. She clutched the gem that resembled G'dar and smiled to herself, giggling. "I can't wait!"

"I know! I'm so excited to meet my fellow knight," Sierra smiled. "Even better, he's had training, so he could totally teach me some things."

"I don't know how much of his code he'll be able to divulge, but that is a good point," Eva nodded.

"Let's go," Sierra smiled, dragging her into the classroom. The two girls were disgusted to find that most of the girls in their class were dressed in small clothing that barely covered them.

"I'm a little pissed that their going to try and make a move on him," Eva growled softly.

"Calm down princess," Sierra smiled, leading her to their seats. Eva was in the first row, next to the window, while Sierra was directly behind her, in the second row. The school bell rang and everyone slid into their seats, leaving an open seat at the center of the room. Mrs. Tintan walked in and smiled, setting her binder on the desk.

"Alright, I want you to all behave," she reminded them.

"We remembered," the class rep smiled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

 _"Damnit Julia…"_ Eva growled in her head, glaring at the redhead.

"Alright, well, class, I would like to formally introduce you to Aikka," Mrs. Tintan smiled. Eva sat up straighter and watched the prince enter the room. Eva was surprised to see him wearing a plain white shirt and jeans.

"Greetings," he bowed. The girls in the class giggled at the prince.

"This is our class representative, Julia Stilken," Mrs. Tintan smiled, gesturing to the redhead.

"Hello prince, it is very nice to meet you," she bowed back and held out her hand. Aikka shook it and smiled.

"Thank you for allowing me to be in your class," Aikka smiled back.

"We're glad to have you," Julia told him.

"Alright, now, if you two will take your seats, we'll start class," Mrs. Tintan smiled. "Aikka, your seat is in the center of the classroom."

"Yes ma'am," Aikka bowed his head and walked towards the seats.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so, if you take the x-intercept and the y-intercept, you will get the point you need to graph," Mrs. Tintan finished writing, just as the bell rang. The students closed their books and moved about. "Okay, don't forget, we're going to have a test over this next week, so study up," she told them as most of the students eagerly left the classroom.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sierra asked. Eva smiled and turned to face her.

"I was thinking that I would spend some time with my boyfriend," Eva answered, picking up her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya," Sierra sighed, waving her off. The half-alien princess smiled and walked towards Aikka's seat, dismayed to find a few girls around him. Aikka spotted Eva and smiled at her.

"Hey, can you back off and give him some space," Eva yelled at the girls. The girls glared at her but took a step back. "Need a rescue?"

"Isn't the knight supposed to protect the princess, not the other way around? "Aikka asked with a smirk.

"I don't know how things run on your planet, but women are pretty damn important around here," Eva smirked back.

"Is that fact," Aikka asked, standing up and challenging her.

"Can we stop acting like this?" Eva asked.

"Sure, whatever you wish, my princess," Aikka nodded, grabbing his bag.

"Good," Eva smiled, hugging him. The girls around her gasped and Eva rolled her eyes, and pulled away from the prince. "Excuse me for one moment." She turned towards the girls and raised her middle finger. "Leave my boyfriend alone, or you'll pay."

"You're awfully possessive," Aikka smirked.

"After what we went through? Who wouldn't be?" Eva smiled, kissing his cheek. "Come on, let's go." She led him out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Where do you want to go?" Aikka asked.

"Hmmm…you hungry?" Eva asked, turning to him.

"A little," Aikka nodded.

"Great, I know the perfect place," Eva smiled. "But it would require me to drive this time."

"What makes you think I'd complain? I have an excuse to wrap my arms around you," Aikka smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Eva giggled and wrapped an arm around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you need to learn this?" Aikka asked, staring at the Algebra II textbook.

"No one knows," Eva answered, looking at her own and taking a bite of her chocolate cake. "We never use it after high school, but they need to teach us something. I think it's just a time filler. But the teachers say its to prove that we're teachable."

"I kind of wish that school was like my lessons. At least I'm taught everything that I need to know and nothing else," Aikka shrugged.

"That would be heaven…" Eva sighed. "I wouldn't have to go to school at all! I know everything there is to know about star racers, and I'm an excellent mechanic. I have the basics of math, which is what I need in order to work."

"Then why aren't you racing?" Aikka asked.

"You heard about that, huh?" Eva asked sheepishly, poking her cake.

"Yeah. The last time you flew was before the Arrow III was destroyed by that giant white stone creature," Aikka nodded. "Why aren't you racing anymore?"

"My dad wants me to focus on schoolwork. I think he's just trying to keep me out of the racing business and keep me safe just a little while longer," Eva explained softly.

"Well, at least he cares about you," Aikka smiled.

"Yeah…I guess," Eva sighed. Aikka glanced at a clock in the café and sighed.

"I have to get going, sorry," he apologized. "I don't want to worry Amanita."

"It's okay, I get it," Eva smiled. "Your little sister is really cute."

"She is," Aikka smiled. He stood up and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Eva smiled, waving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva sat on the couch, changed into a plain shirt and a pair of sweats.

"I bet those heels were uncomfortable," Don smirked.

"They were so worth it," Eva smiled back, turning the page of her history book.

"So, how is the prince?" Don asked.

"Do you really care, or are you just trying to make conversation? "Eva asked, not looking up at him.

"Just trying to make conversation," Don sighed. "How was school?"

"Boring," Eva answered.

"Even with Aikka there," Don asked in mock shock.

"Aikka was in the center of the class, I was in the front…I couldn't even look back at him," Eva smirked.

"Well that's good," Don nodded.

"Have you heard from Rick?" Eva asked.

"No…I haven't," Don sighed.

"I hope he's alright…" Eva muttered, closing her book. The doorbell rang and Eva got up. "I'll get it." She raced to the front door and saw Sierra standing there.

"Alright, I have everything we need for completing our homework!" The brunette smiled, holding up her book bag.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Sierra?" Don asked.

"Most likely," the brunette nodded with a smile.

"Come on, let's go," Eva laughed, dragging her female knight into the house.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon Aikka," Nori greeted as her son entered the backyard. There was a beautiful garden in the back, as well as a small stable for G'dar.

"Good afternoon mother," Aikka bowed his head. "Where's father?"

"Lao decided to take advantage of our presence on Earth. He's talking politics with the president," Nori explained.

"Is Ketena with him?" Aikka asked.

"What has your sister done now?" Nori sighed, setting down her book. "You never want to know where she is. You two get along like 'cats and dogs' as the Earthlings say."

"Nothing," Aikka smiled, walking through the garden and looking at all the flowers.

"What is wrong? You came home later than I thought you would," Nori interrogated.

"I was with Eva," Aikka answered. "We went to a small cafe to work on some homework."

"'Homework'?" Nori asked.

"Yes," Aikka nodded. "Some assignments to make sure we were paying attention in class and understand the material."

"I see," Nori nodded. "Was that all that happened?" Aikka rolled his eyes when he saw the mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yes," Aikka replied. "Though there was an incident after school."

"What happened?" Nori asked excitedly.

"A bunch of girls were crowding around my desk and Eva got them to leave. We acted like we never met and she kissed me, and showed the other girls her middle finger, and told them to stay away from me," Aikka explained. "Apparently doing that on Earth is a bad thing, Eva said it was 'flipping them off' and it was mostly a sign used in rage and to show disrespect."

"She seems spunky," Nori smiled.

"You find that 'spunky'?" Aikka asked in shock. Nori smiled and nodded at her son, taking a sip of her tea.

"Big brother! You're home!" Amanita gasped, rushing up to Aikka. Aikka picked up his little sister and set her in his lap. "What took you so long?"

"I was with a friend," Aikka answered.

"Was it Eva?" Amanita giggled.

"Yes," Aikka laughed.

"Oh! Did you have a fun time?" Amanita asked.

"Not particularly," Aikka answered.

"And why not?" Nori asked.

"Like I said, we were doing homework, it wasn't that exciting," Aikka answered. "Did you have a good first day, Amanita?"

"Yep! Amanita met a lot of new friends!" Amanita smiled. "But the boys were mean to her." her ears dropped and she frowned. "They called me 'elf'."

"Don't pay attention to what those boys say," Nori smiled.

"I think I read somewhere that young human boys tend to make fun of girls they like," Aikka told her. "Maybe they just like you?"

"Ew!" Amanita squealed, sticking her tongue out. "Boys are icky!"

"Even me?" Aikka asked with fake hurt.

"No! Except for you! Big brother is the best!" Amanita smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"What about your father?" Nori asked.

"Big brother is still better!" Amanita smiled. "Just don't tell daddy Amanita thinks that," she asked.

"Your secret is safe with us," Nori smiled.

"We will not tell a soul," Aikka smiled.

"Thank you!" Amanita giggled, kissing Aikka's cheek. She jumped off of her brother's lap and ran around the yard, chasing a butterfly.

"Such a carefree child," Nori smiled.

"Yes, she does not have to worry about much anymore," Aikka agreed.

"Nori! Aikka! Amanita! Where are you?" Lao called.

"Daddy!" Amanita gasped. She abandoned the butterfly and ran into the house.

"Looks like your father is home," Nori sighed, placing down her teacup.

"Well then, let's go greet him," Aikka smiled, standing up. He offered his mother his hand and Nori smiled taking it. The two walked inside the house, meeting Lao.


	5. Chapter 5

Eva sighed as the apple dropped, hitting the floor. She was with her knights in her kitchen, practicing spells.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Aikka asked.

"No," Sierra sighed. "According to the spell book, the apple was supposed to turn into a pear but still retain its apple taste."

"I can't get this spell!" Eva growled, lifting the apple once more. "What am I supposed to do again?"

"Rotate your wrist continuously," Sierra instructed. Eva did as she was told and the apple spun around slowly. "Then you are supposed to…what does this say?" Sierra squinted trying to read the book. Aikka looked over her shoulder and quickly spotted the spell.

"It says, that as it is spins, you are to think about it taking the shape of a pear, and finally the color," Aikka read. Eva breathed and closed her eyes, thinking of the apple curving to form a pear. She heard something hit the floor and saw the apple on the ground.

"Well, it's curvy this time," Sierra shrugged. Eva groaned and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes, but isn't the smaller curve supposed to be at the stem?" Aikka asked, picking it up. Eva groaned and hit her head on the table.

"Can we move on to the spells that I'm actually good at?" she asked. Aikka and Sierra glanced at each other before sighing.

"Your mother said that you can't move on to chapter 2 unless you complete chapter 1. It's like a book; each chapter builds on the next. You can't start in the middle," Sierra reminded her.

"I had some rough patches in my magic training as well," Aikka assured her. "But I practiced and got the spells."

"Oh yeah, which one was it?" Eva asked.

"Believe it or not, it's the spell I used on my arrows," Aikka chuckled.

"Yeah, but you've told me how that works, and it seems pretty complex," Eva protested. "The book says that Galaxians under the age of five can do it. I'm 17!"

"So we're hitting a little bump because you're half human. It's no big deal," Sierra assured her. "You'll get it eventually."

"I hate this," Eva groaned, rubbing her head. "On top of regular homework, I now have magic homework, and then I have lessons on Galaxia, the history of my people, the environment and geography…the work never ends!"

"Alright, then let's take a break for today," Sierra smiled, closing the book and setting it on the counter. "Have you made any progress?"

"In finding Galaxians?" Eva asked. "Not yet."

"Well, you do have to find a whole planet of people;" Aikka reminded her, "it's going to take some time."

"Maybe once I become queen the word will spread around and the Galaxians will reveal themselves on their own," Eva sighed.

"Well, have you at least made progress with your grandmother's Lady-in-Waiting?" Sierra asked.

"I think so," Eva sighed "But I'm not sure. She came to Earth to follow Queen Sola. Soon after my mother was born Lady Kiana, Queen Sola's Lady-in-Waiting, gave birth to a boy and that is where it stops."

"Well, that's farther than last time," Aikka sighed. "At least you know more than her name."

"Okay, let's go to another spell: the duplication spell," Sierra sighed, placing the apple on the table. She held up her hands and pulled them apart slowly. "Do that and you should form two."

Eva sighed and held out her hands, her palms facing the apple.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Now, can anyone tell me what the formula name is for CO3?" The teacher asked. She huffed and slammed her hands on Eva's desk, making the princess jump.

"Huh?" The princess looked at the board and sighed. "Carbon trioxide," she muttered, looking back at her book.

"I appreciate you answering the question, but can you please at least act like you're paying more attention?" Mrs. Tintan requested.

"Yeah, sorry," Eva muttered, closing her book and placing it in her bag.

"Would you mind telling the class what you found so interesting?" Mrs. Tintan demanded, gesturing to the rest of the cast.

"Just something for my extracurricular," Eva answered.

"When you're in class, pay attention to class, not some Girl Scout handbook," Mrs. Tintan ordered, walking back to the touch screen. Eva sighed trying to focus on the text book.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright?" Sierra asked, feeling Eva's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine, just too much work," Eva sighed.

"Maybe you need a break," Aikka suggested.

"I would take a break if I could," Eva sighed. "Did you bring the book?" Aikka opened his backpack and set a large book on the picnic table,

"The book your mother gave to me, all about Galaxians," Aikka sighed, gesturing to it.

"We all need a copy of this book," Eva sighed, flipping through it.

"Are you going to try the duplication spell?" Sierra asked.

"It's worth a shot," Eva sighed, closing the book and standing up. She held out her hands and a blue sphere appeared around the book. Eva slowly pulled her hands away and the sphere separated, creating two. When Eva took her hands down, there were two copies of the book.

"Excellent," Sierra smiled as Eva took one. Aikka took the original and they both put the books away.

"When we know for sure that the book will hold, we'll create a copy for you," Eva told her. "We would have known yesterday if someone hadn't eaten the copied apple!"

"I was hungry," Sierra smiled nervously. Three loud chimes rang out across the school yard and Sierra sighed in relief. "There's the bell! We should get back to class before Mrs. Tintan throws a fit," Sierra suggested.

"Agreed," Eva nodded. The two girls began walking off but Aikka grabbed Eva's arm.

"Are you really alright?" the prince asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Eva nodded.

"Alright, I'm just worried, you haven't been getting much sleep," Aikka sighed, remembering that he spent the past few dreams alone in the Galaxian castle.

"I know, I just have so much work to do, but don't worry, I'm fine, promise," Eva assured him, kissing him lightly. "Come on, let's get to class." Aikka sighed and watched her walk off.

"I wish that I could believe you," he muttered under his breath before following her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Eva, have you finished your homework?" Don asked, as he washed the dishes for dinner.

"I'm working on it," Eva sighed from the kitchen table, a history book in front of her.

"Sierra called my office," Don told her. "She said that you've been pushing yourself again."

"Dad, I'm just keeping up with all my work," Eva told him.

"Yes, but isn't there too much? You can ask your mother for a break," Don said sternly.

"I'm fine, really!" Eva assured him, writing a few things in her notebook.

"Alright," Don sighed. "I have some things I need to work on for the company. Try not to stay up too late."

"Alright," Eva nodded, not looking up from her work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Don yawned as he walked into the kitchen late at night. He turned the lights on and grabbed a glass cup, filling it with water. He glanced at the table and noticed that Eva's books were gone. He nodded and walked to the kitchen entrance, surveying the living room. Don Wei placed his glass in the sink and grabbed a blanket out of the hallway closet. Walking over to the couch he draped it over the bottom half of his sleeping daughter. The father took the book out of her hand, closing it. "Well, at least she moved to someplace comfortable," he sighed, covering her completely. Don Wei turned off the kitchen light and trekked upstairs to go back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Eva looked up from her book and glanced at the clock before looking at her US history book once more.

"And once Clarisse Tamum won the election of 2036 she became the first female president the US saw," Mrs. Tintan read from the book. "Unfortunately, she would also be the last, so far. She paved the way for our intergalactic endeavors by reaching out to the planet of Mikan, and formed an alliance. Also during her presidency, she managed to bring all the countries in the world to peace and pave the way for the Earth Coalition. Soon after the alliances and world peace treaties were finalized she became deathly ill and passed away, and her husband took her place." Their teacher let out a sigh and glanced up to see that most of the female, and a few of the male students were paying attention, but there were also a few that dosed off since it was the last class of the day. Mrs. Tintan looked at the clock before closing it. She stood up and walked over to the board, typing out a few things.

"For those of you still awake, thank you for paying attention. I know most of you don't care that a woman did more for this planet than most of our other presidents, but this is important. For those that are paying attention, raise your hand." Nine students raised their hands, while the other fifteen students either softly snored or stared into space. Mrs. Tintan nodded her head and picked up her book before dropping it onto her desk. The other fifteen students looked up at her, snapping out of their dozed off state. "Congratulations, those of you that raised your hands, you have passed the next test, and can leave early. The rest of you will stay after school and listen to the lesson again; as well as have more homework." The students groaned and shouted in protest.

"Don't you dare say that it's unfair," Sierra told them.

"Yeah, Sierra, you guys were the ones not paying attention," Eva smirked, crossing her arms.

"I took notes," Sierra muttered in defense, holding up a flash drive.

"Was it using voice recognition software?" Mrs. Tintan asked.

"…yes…" Sierra admitted softly. "And a bit of recording the whole lesson."

"I'll give you points for actually trying to get notes but you still have to stay after class," Mrs. Tintan told her.

"Okay," Sierra huffed, propping her head up. The bell rang and the students that paid attention rose from their seats, collecting their things.

"Before you go, just know that I have recorded the students that did not raise their hands," Mrs. Tintan announced. "So if you're trying to sneak out with your classmates you can rethink that and sit down!" A few students sat back down, huffing in annoyance.

"Eva, please don't leave me here alone!" Sierra begged, grabbing her arm.

"Sorry Sierra, but I've got things to do," Eva chuckled, walking away from her.

"No! Don't leave me!" Sierra cried as the class emptied out.

* * *

"I feel bad for Sierra," Aikka confessed.

"Don't be, it's her fault for not paying attention," Eva told him.

"I saw you dozing off in math class," Aikka smiled.

"Hey, Math is really boring okay!" Eva told him. "Besides, I already know all that stuff. In order to be a great mechanic you gotta know a lot. Math, science, engineering, and a whole lot more."

"Sounds like a lot," Aikka commented.

"You have no idea," Eva sighed, her form slouching forward.

"So, have you mastered the spell yet?" Aikka asked.

"Yeah, I talked to my mom about it and she helped me practice," Eva nodded.

"Good, and with that, you can move on to chapter 2," Aikka told her.

"Great," Eva muttered sarcastically, twirling her finger.

"Come on Eva, you'll do fine," Aikka smiled.

"Fine," Eva sighed. "So, should we go to my house and practice?"

"Actually…" Aikka started nervously, gripping his backpack strap. "My sisters are quite excited to meet you. And so is my mother."

"What about your dad?" Eva asked.

"He is already back on Nourasia," Aikka informed her. "He couldn't stay for very long. And my mother is going to return to Nourasia tomorrow. She said she wanted to meet you before she left."

"Alright, how long do you think it will take?" Eva asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she wants you to stay for dinner," Aikka told her.

"Yeah, okay, I think I can do that," Eva nodded.

"Great, then let's go," Aikka smiled, taking her hand.

* * *

"This is it," Aikka said, gesturing to his home. It was a two story house with two towers in the front corners. There was a large gate surrounding the property.

"Kinda seems a bit like a prison," Eva muttered.

"Yes, well, we are a royal family," Aikka reminded her. "The president just wants to make sure we're safe. If anything were to happen to us, things between Earth and Nourasia may get worse."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Eva sighed.

"Prince," A guard greeted, opening the gate. Aikka nodded his head in return and led Eva up the walkway.

"Mother?" Aikka called, opening the door. "Ketena? Amanita?" Aikka closed the door behind them and he and Eva looked around in confusion. "Strange…Amanita's school lets out earlier than ours, and neither my mother nor Ketena had plans for today."

"Maybe they're out back?" Eva suggested.

"Yes that could be it," Aikka nodded, taking a step forward. He froze and Eva watched his ears twitch. "Stay here," He told her, quietly setting down his bag. He took a few steps forward and looked around. Eva heard soft footsteps coming from the balcony above her. A small body jumped down, flying towards Aikka. The prince turned around and grabbed the figure, laughing. "Got you." He held Amanita in his arms, and set her on his hips.

"Aw man," the little girl pouted. "Amanita can never sneak up on you."

"Eva, come meet my little sister," Aikka said, smiling over at the Galaxian princess. Eva set her bag down and walked over to them.

"Hi Amanita," Eva greeted nervously. Amanita looked out her, her stare never moving. She leaned forward, her blue eyes narrowing. Eva took the chance to take in the girl's appearance. She had red skin, just like her brother. Her red hair was down and reached her upper back. She wore a plain white dress that reached her knees. She had a yellow jacket on over it. Eva noticed that her small diadem tiara was glowing, as were her eyes. Amanita smiled and leaned back, relaxing in Aikka's grip.

"Amanita approves! If she has to share big brother with anyone, she's glad it's Eva!" Amanita declared.

"Uh…thank you," Eva smiled nervously. Amanita smiled and jumped out of Aikka's grip.

"Mother and big sister are in the garden drinking tea," Amanita told her, taking Eva's hand. "You must meet them at once!" Aikka chuckled and followed after them.

* * *

"Mother! We have a guest!" Amanita shouted into the garden. Eva stood in awe at all the different flowers. There were flowers that she could recognize as being from Earth, and then there were ones that looked like they were from another world. A large pond was in the center of the garden, and the water was so clear that Eva could see some Earth fish swimming around. She saw a small pavilion, where two Nourasian women were sitting, drinking tea. Amanita tightened her grip on Eva's hand and dragged her over to the two women.

"Greetings mother," Aikka bowed. "Ketena," he greeted shortly.

"Little brother," the younger of the two women smirked, taking a sip of her tea.

"You must be Eva," Nori smiled, standing up. The woman had her long red hair in two ponytails. She was wearing a white dress with a gold band running down the front. Her sleeves were bell sleeves that had yellow trimming. The dress hung on the edges of her shoulders.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you," Eva smiled.

"And it is wonderful to meet you as well, I am Nori," the queen introduced.

"I am Ketena," Aikka's older said, standing up. Surprisingly she was wearing Earth clothes. She had on a pink belly shirt and a long white gypsy skirt. Her hair was in a bun with hair trailing out of the back and reaching her waist.

"Nice to meet you too," Eva bowed slightly.

"Amanita read her aura! She's very nice and adventurous! And she loves big brother very much!" Amanita giggled. Eva's face lit up, becoming dark red.

"Amanita," Aikka scolded.

"Amanita had to determine whether or not Eva was good for Aikka," Amanita shrugged innocently.

"Amanita, you should not have invaded her privacy like that," Nori scolded gently.

"Sorry," Amanita apologized. "Amanita still can't quiet control it yet."

"The females of our race have the ability to read auras," Ketena explained. "It's a reflex for us to read the aura of new people that we meet. However, after a while we learn to control it and can decide whether or not to do it. Amanita hasn't learned this skill yet."

"But Amanita's trying!" Amanita pouted. She perked up and grabbed Eva's hand, trying to drag her off. "Eva! Eva! Follow Amanita! Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Eva asked as she was pulled further into the garden. Aikka followed behind them with a small smile. They rounded a corner and saw a small stable where G'dar was resting.

"Tada!" Amanita cheered.

"G'dar!" Eva gasped. "You were allowed to bring him here?"

"But of course," Aikka nodded, walking up to his mount. He stroked the blue shell and smiled. "I do intend to do a bit of racing, and I also wanted to race against you. Finally get that weapons free race we promised." Eva laughed and approached him, placing a hand on G'dar's shell.

"I'm really sorry about that," Eva sighed.

"It is not your fault Eva," Aikka told her. He gently took her hand and smiled at her. "I attacked you several times, and you only shot at me once, and it wasn't even your fault. The other times you shot at me were because I had shot you first." He pulled her close and kissed her. They broke apart when Amanita began giggling.

"Amanita, do you not have magic to practice?" Aikka asked with a smirk.

"Awww…" Amanita pouted.

"Go to Canaan and train," he ordered his little sister.

"Fine!" Amanita huffed, turning around and leaving them. Eva chuckled and turned back to the alien, kissing his cheek. Aikka smiled and turned back towards her.

"Hey, I have a question," Eva said, placing a hand on his chest. "What's with the Earth clothes?" She gestured to Aikka's outfit of the day which was a jean jacket and a yellow shirt underneath. He had on normal jeans and tennis shoes as well.

"My mother thought the Earth fashion was nice and she wanted to see us wear it," Aikka explained. "I can change back once she leaves."

"No, it's not that, it's just weird to see you out of the outfit you usually wore during the race," Eva told him. "I mean, it's all I ever saw you in."

"I understand," Aikka smiled. "Do you want to start practicing?"

"Do I have to?" Eva groaned, hanging her head back.

"Eva, you have to learn these spells, it's your duty as princess," Aikka chuckled.

"Fine, let's just get started on chapter 2," Eva sighed.

* * *

"Alright…what's the next one?" Eva asked.

"Creating a shield," Aikka answered. "You put your hands up and concentrate." Eva did as she was told.

"How can I tell if it's working?" Eva asked.

"It says that the shield will be invisible, but that if something aims to harm you it will bounce back, and reveal it for a brief second," Aikka said. "At least…I think that's what it says. Galaxian is very hard to read."

"I'd rather you be one hundred percent sure," Eva sighed.

"You know I'm trying," Aikka reminded her.

"I know," Eva sighed, sitting down next to him. "And I appreciate that. I just wish there wasn't so much stuff to learn."

"Let's take a break from the spells then," Aikka suggested, closing the book. "Have you gotten any farther in finding Galaxians?"

"No, I still have no clue who Lady Kiana's son it," Eva sighed. "But I did make some progress with one of the noble families."

"That's good," Aikka told her. "What did you learn?"

"I learned that the Lunare family escaped and managed to make it to planet Mikan," Eva answered.

"Do you remember today's history lesson?" Aikka asked.

"Yeah, Clarisse Tamum formed Earth's first alliance with Mikan," Eva muttered. "But that information isn't going to do us any good when the communication connection between the two planets is so unreliable. They're working on creating a new satellite to where they have a better connection but who knows when it'll get done."

"That does pose a problem," Aikka agreed. "But…perhaps we could try anyway?"

"Good luck," Eva huffed, rolling her eyes. "Unless you have government access or family on Mikan you aren't even allowed in the same building as the communication station."

"My dear Eva, you are forgetting who you're talking to," Aikka smiled, taking her hand. "The Nourasians also have an alliance with Mikan."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Eva gasped in shock.

"I am merely suggesting that we convince my sister to call Mikan and see if they know anything about the Lunare family," Aikka answered.

"Oh Aikka! You're the best!" Eva squealed, giving him a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

"No," Ketena said.

"And why not?" Aikka asked.

"Because, why would I do you a favor?" the older woman asked.

"You're the only one that can do this," Aikka answered. "We just want to check something out."

"What do you want to check out?" Ketena questioned. Aikka stiffened and looked back at Eva.

"We…can't say…" He sighed.

"Then no communications," Ketena answered.

"Please Ketena we just need to figure out what happened to a family that supposedly fled to Mikan," Aikka told her.

"Why?" Ketena asked.

"We…can't say…" Aikka repeated.

"Then no communications," Ketena repeated.

"Have you ever heard of a planet called Galaxia?" Eva asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, who in the galaxy hasn't?" Ketena nodded. "A matriarchal society, one of the best in the universe. They practiced their own brand of magic and the economy depended on the health and status of the queen, who was deeply connected to the land. Their planet was devastated by war and the people were forced to flee. In fact, I believe the Crogs were the ones that attacked."

"Great, even more reason to hate them," the half-human sighed. She turned back to Ketena. "There are rumors that a Galaxian family went to Mikan for shelter."

"Which one?" the Nourasian woman asked.

"The Lunare family, one of the highest ranking nobles," Eva answered.

"Why do you want to get in touch with them so badly?" Ketena asked.

"Because…I'm the princess of Galaxia," Eva confessed.

"You? The princess?" she asked with a snort. "But you're human."

"I'm half-human," Eva corrected. "And half Galaxian royalty."

"She is, her mother came to me and even chose me to be one of Eva's knights," Aikka said. "And we can show you proof." He quickly took off his jacket and shirt. He turned around, showing her the large mark on the back of his left shoulder. "This is the mark of a Galaxian knight, one who is tasked with protecting the princess until she can take the throne. The queen chooses the knight for her daughter and Eva's mother chose me. Maya has tasked Eva with finding Galaxians, that way the planet can be rebuilt." He turned back to her, staring her in the eye. "You can even put a spell on me to see if I'm lying or not." He and Ketena had a mini staring contest.

"Put your shirt back on brother," Ketena sighed. Aikka nodded and pulled the two pieces of garments on. "Let's get going then."

"You're actually taking us?" Aikka asked in shock.

"Yes, I believe you," Ketena smiled. "But you might have a hard time convincing those Lunare people."

"We just have to try," Eva told her.

* * *

Ketena took out a pair of keys and inserted them into the large ornate double doors. They swung open and she approached the large mirror like object.

"Well, here it is," she sighed. "We can still get reception from here to Nourasia. Mikan's closer so the reception should be good."

"How do you use this thing?" Eva asked. Aikka smiled and stepped in front of the mirror.

"Lume temar virar tumo Mikan." Aikka said. The screen flickered to life and an image of a planet appeared. Several characters in a language Eva did not understand jumped onto the screen. "Ta." He spoke. The characters disappeared, leaving only the image of the planet, after a few seconds a creature picked up. The creature looked like a shadow and flickered and flinched like it was a glitch in a game.

"That explains why the reception between Mikan and Earth is so bad," Eva whispered.

"Greetings Prince Aikka, where is your father?" the figure asked.

"He is not here with me at this time, but I do have Ketena with me," Aikka told them. Ketena stepped forward, bowing to the static creature.

"Greetings St'lich," she bowed. The alien bowed its head in response. "My brother and his friend are trying to contact some people that they believe might have taken refuge on your planet."

"And who would that be?" St'lich asked. "You know that many races come to our planet for refuge."

"The Lunare family. They would have arrived several decades ago, shortly after what happened to Galaxia," Ketena answered.

"Ah yes, the Galaxians," St'lich nodded. "Unfortunately, they have requested that only Galaxians call them from this line. That's what all the Galaxians have requested. I cannot patch you through."

"What do you mean, 'all the Galaxians'?" Eva asked, stepping forward.

"The Lunares were not the only Galaxian family to come to our planet for assistance," St'lich informed her.

"How are we able to prove that we're Galaxian?" Aikka asked.

"Well I certainly know that you and your sister are not," St'lich said. "But, they said you would have to create the symbol of the royal family using Galaxian magic."

"Got it," Eva nodded, rushing out of the room.

"Thank you very much," Aikka bowed before leaving as well.

"Thank you very much for your assistance St'lich," Ketena bowed.

"I don't know how I could have possibly assisted you, but you're welcome," St'lich replied.

* * *

"It's not in here!" Eva growled, flipped through the pages of the spell book.

"Perhaps it is in one of the later chapters," Aikka suggested.

"I'm looking through the anything that could be used," Eva sighed. Aikka smiled softly and gently to took the book away.

"If you continue with such frantic searching you may harm the book," he told her.

"You have a point," Eva sighed.

"So what's your plan now?" Ketena asked, leaning on the doorway.

"How long until dinner?" Eva asked.

"A couple hours, why?" Ketena asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna take a nap," Eva said.

"Really? You just found some of your people and you're going to sleep?" Ketena asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Eva nodded. "I need to talk to my mother and the only way I can contact her is through dreams, when I sleep. Where can I take a nap?"

"We have several guest rooms, there's one right down the hall. Second door on your left," Ketena answered, pointing down the hall.

"Thanks," Eva nodded, exiting the room.

"I appreciate you doing this," Aikka told his sister.

"Yeah well, it seems that you've gotten yourself into more trouble. And all for this Earth girl," Ketena sighed. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, little brother."

"I do," Aikka assured her. "Will you please keep this a secret?"

"You didn't even need to ask little brother," Ketena sighed, waving him off. "I wasn't going to tell anyway. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you," Aikka bowed. Ketena nodded and left the room.

* * *

" _Mom?" Eva called, running across the castle floors. She threw open the doors to the throne room and saw her mother sitting on the throne._

" _What's the matter Eva?" Maya asked, noticing the distress on her daughter's face. "It's not night yet."_

" _I found some Galaxians!" Eva announced happily._

" _That's so great sweetie!" Maya smiled._

" _I wish it were, but I need to pass a test before I even speak to them," Eva sighed. "I need to create the symbol of the royal family using Galaxian magic. But I can't find it in the book."_

" _I know what you're talking about," Maya nodded. "It is a difficult spell, one that doesn't have an incantation or a specific way of doing it."_

" _What does that mean?" Eva asked._

" _It's something everyone in the royal family can do," Maya explained. "To be more specific, each family can use magic to create their family crest. It is something to prove who they are. It is very difficult to copy another family's crest and method of creation. Each family has one thing in common when creating their symbol. Whether it be stance, a certain movement, or even a sparkle at the end."_

" _What's ours?" Eva asked. Maya smiled and stood up and walked over to her daughter, in the center of the room. She held out one hand and gently swung it, creating golden light. She swirled her finger, forming a circle. As if she was finger painting, she poked the yellow circle, creating wavy spokes. The yellow circle turned into a sun. Maya pulled her hand back and twisted it, creating a silver crescent. She slid it over the sun. She then drew a yellow star, and pushed it with the others._

" _We use one hand," Maya answered._

" _I don't think I can do that," Eva said nervously._

" _Nonsense darling, all you need is practice," Maya told her softly. "You just need to concentrate, imagine the symbol, and you can do it. Just do it your way."_

" _Mom, I can barely duplicate an apple," Eva huffed._

" _Don't worry, everyone has difficulties learning something," Maya told her. "Believe it or not, I had the same problems."_

" _Really?" Eva asked hopefully._

" _Yes. I didn't learn about my heritage until I was almost 18," Maya assured her daughter. "I was still struggling even after I met your father."_

" _Alright, I'll get practicing," Eva agreed._

" _Good luck," Maya said as her daughter disappeared._

* * *

Eva's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up, looking around.

"Did she tell you how to do it?" Aikka asked.

"I have to concentrate and imagine the symbol," Eva sighed.

"That does not seem so hard," Aikka said.

"And I have to do it with one hand," Eva added.

"Oh," Aikka muttered.

"Yeah," Eva huffed. There was a knock on the door and Ketena opened it, peering inside.

"Hey, dinner's ready," she announced. "Did you get what you need?"

"Yeah," Eva muttered, pushing herself off the bed. "I'll start practicing as soon as I get home."


	8. Chapter 8

Eva let out a shout of frustration as the golden light she had been creating disappeared.

"Wow…This time you didn't even get to make the base of the sun…" Sierra muttered.

"You are not helping," Eva growled, glaring at her knight.

"And all this practice isn't helping you complete your homework," Sierra responded, holding up the science textbook. Eva grimaced at the textbook and huffed, sitting on her couch. She held out her hand and Sierra gave her the worksheet.

"Do we have to start with history? Can't we do something easy like math?" Eva groaned.

"No, history is easier to explain to you than it is for you to explain math to me. It'll be faster," Sierra told her.

"Are you sure that's the real reason?" Eva muttered. "Or are you just putting off math?"

"A little bit of both actually," Sierra confessed.

"As long as we're telling the truth," Eva muttered. A ringing sound through the house. Eva looked up and looked around. "Did dad leave his phone here?" She got up and followed the sound of the ringing. She came to decorative table and moved some things around to find a phone, with a screen connected to it.

"You have a home phone?" Sierra asked in shock.

"Apparently," Eva said, shrugging her shoulders. "And it's old." She picked up the phone and pressed a button on the screen, turning it on. "Rick!" the pilot gasped, seeing her coach.

"Hey there Little Mouse. Hoping I would get ya," he greeted.

"Wha- Whe- Where are you?" Eva shouted. "I haven't heard anything since the end of the race!"

"Sorry, I was checking up on some things," Rick told her.

"Where are you?" Eva asked.

"Paris, check it out." Rick turned his phone and gave her a shot of the Eiffel Tower.

"What are you doing in France?" Eva asked in shock.

"Chill out Little Mouse, I'm here for work," Rick told her.

"I thought Don hired you to be my racing coach," Eva said.

"That's for when he actually allows you to race," Rick smirked.

"Any idea when that will be?" Eva asked.

"When you graduate," Rick answered.

"Great," Eva muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, how are things going? You making any progress?"Rick asked.

"Little by little," Eva sighed. "I finished chapter one of the spell book, and I've found one of the noble families. I'm just trying to do something so I can talk to them."

"Well keep working Little Mouse, you'll be able to do it," Rick encouraged.

"Thanks," Eva smiled.

"Oh, I gotta go, I'll try to call you again soon," Rick told her.

"Bye," Eva smiled. They both hung up and Eva turned back to Sierra. "We were doing math, right?"

"Nice try. History," Sierra answered.

"Worth a shot," Eva sighed.

* * *

Aikka sighed and looked out the window.

"Prince Aikka, pay attention," Canaan ordered.

"My apologies," Aikka bowed his head and turned back towards his tutor.

"My prince, I know your lessons are not exactly the most entertaining thing, but you must pay attention so you can learn to rule Nourasia," Canaan told him.

"I know that, but like you said, they are unentertaining," Aikka sighed. "And I'm afraid my mind is elsewhere."

"No doubt on the Earth pilot," Canaan muttered.

"You know me too well," Aikka said with a smile.

"Regardless, you must focus on your lessons, your father is expecting a report at the end of the earth week," Canaan reminded him. "And if your progress is not satisfactory, then he will send you back home."

"I am well aware," Aikka said. "I did help create the agreement."

A knock came from the door and Ketena entered the study.

"Amanita is home for the day," she announced. "She wants to play with Aikka." Aikka turned back to his tutor with a smile.

"No, I have become too lenient in your studies. I will not allow you to leave until they are completed," Canaan said. "And Amanita is not allowed to play until her…homework was done."

"She doesn't have any," Ketena said.

"Still, the prince is not allowed to play until his lessons are finished," Canaan declared.

"Sorry Aikka," Ketena said. Aikka shrugged indifferently.

"It is not a problem. Besides, I too have become lenient in my studies," Aikka said.

"Have it your way," Ketena muttered, closing the door.

"May we continue prince Aikka?" Canaan requested.

"Of course," Aikka nodded.

"Do try to pay attention this time," Canaan sighed.

* * *

A golden orb appeared in Eva's hand and she sighed, tossing it into the air out of boredom.

"Eva, focus," Sierra groaned, shaking the girl's leg.

"Hey, I finished my homework 30 minutes ago. Not my fault you suck at math," Eva muttered, tossing the orb and catching it once more.

"You are so cruel, have pity on your poor knight," Sierra begged.

"Hey, you left me behind when you finished history!" Eva shouted.

"I'm home," Don called as he entered the house.

"Hey," Eva shouted in greeting.

"Hi Mr. Wei!" Sierra shouted as well.

"Hello Sierra, long time no see," Don greeted.

"Come on, you saw me yesterday," Sierra smiled.

"That's my point," Don muttered. "Don't you ever go home?"

"Not really," Sierra shrugged.

"Sierra, you still have math," Eva said, tossing the energy ball.

"Kill joy," Sierra muttered.

"Be very careful with that," Don warned her. "Magic is not a toy."

"Fine," Eva huffed. She caught the ball and stood up. She stared at it and blinked. The princess tossed it high in the air, her eyes narrowing as it flattened and became a disk. She caught it swiftly and placed it in the air. Eva looked at it, biting her lip. She grabbed the edges and pulled it, creating spikes. A silver orb appeared in her hand and she tossed it in the air, narrowing her eyes so it would flatten. The silver disk landed flat in her hand and Eva folded her hand, folding the disk in half. She tossed it at the sun; as it flew towards it, it curved, turning into a crescent moon.

"Holy shit," Sierra whispered in shock.

"What is she doing?" Don asked.

"She's creating the symbol of the royal family. She's never gotten this far before," Sierra replied.

Eva tossed a yellow orb into the air until it became a disk. She grabbed it and threw it at the sun and the moon. As it flew in the air, it spiked, turning into a five pointed star. It easily slid into place.

"Holy shit!" Sierra repeatedly loudly. Eva turned back to them with a smirk.

"Looks like I've got a noble family to talk to." Sierra squealed and launched at her, hugging her.

"Oh! I can't believe you did it!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Eva shouted, pushing her off.

"I didn't think you would get it that quickly!" Sierra said with a smile. Eva stared at her blankly.

"I hate you so much right now," Eva muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

"That is amazing," Aikka gasped, as the star settled into place.

"How did you figure that out?" Ketena asked.

"I was bored so I made a ball of light and was tossing it. I noticed that it flattened out a little. I just put more energy into flattening it," Eva explained.

"You were using magic because you were bored?" Ketena muttered.

"Hey, you use magic when you want, and I'll use it when I want," Eva defended. "If I want to use it because I'm bored out of my mind waiting for Sierra to finish her math homework, then I'll use it."

"Do you think that's a good use of your powers?" Ketena sighed.

"Hey, she figured out how to make the symbol, didn't see?" Sierra muttered. "And besides, it's her magic! If she was using Nourasian magic then you could scold her, but she's not."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Eva laughed. Ketena rolled her eyes and dropped her previously crossed arms.

"Are you ready to contact the Lunare family?" Ketena asked.

"Yeah, think so," Eva nodded.

"Uh, totally not," Sierra protested.

"What is wrong?" Aikka asked.

"Are you seriously going to meet one of the highest ranking noble family, looking like that?" Sierra asked.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Eva looked down. She wore ripped jeans and a graphic tee.

"I think she looks fine," Aikka complimented. Eva laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I must agree," Ketena sighed. "You don't look like a princess, they may not take you seriously."

"But does it matter?" Aikka asked. "We do not currently look like royalty but we are."

"That may be, but this is the lost princess of a lost civilization meeting the most noble family of said civilization, you gotta look the part for the first meeting," Sierra said.

"You do make a good point," Eva sighed.

"May she borrow one of your dresses?" Aikka asked, turning to his sister.

"I don't know if they'll fit," Ketena said. "But we can try."

* * *

Eva pulled on the long white skirt. Her dress was very similar to the one that she wore in her dreams. There were no yellow patterns but there were yellow ribbons going down the length of her dress. The sleeves were short and she had a turtleneck.

"It looks like the dress you wear in your dreams," Aikka said.

"Yeah, I noticed too," Eva nodded. She lifted up the skirt and looked down with a sigh. "Just wish it wasn't so long. I feel like I'm going to trip."

"Told you it wouldn't fit," Ketena sighed.

"Well, we have to make do," Sierra sighed.

"Alright, let's go," Eva sighed, dropping the skirt.

* * *

"Lume temar virar tumo Mikan." Ketena recited. The characters appeared on the mirror. "Ta." Ketena spoke. The characters disappeared and St'lich answered.

"Cool," Sierra breathed. Eva elbowed her in the stomach and stepped forward.

"I need to speak to the Lunare family," Eva said. "And I can prove who I am."

"Very well, begin the test," St'lich told her.

The others moved to the edge of the room to give her room. Eva held out her hand and a golden orb appeared. She tossed it into the air. The orb flattened into a disk in midair. She caught the disk and placed it in the air. She pinched the edges and pulled it out creating the sun. She pushed on the spike, spinning the sun to curve the points. A silver orb and she appeared, tossing it into the air as well. The silver disk landed flat in her hand and Eva folded her hand, folding the disk in half. She tossed it at the sun, making it curve before it settled into place. Eva tossed a yellow orb into the air, quickly catching the disk. As it flew in the air, it spiked, turning into a five pointed star. The star easily slid into place.

"Well I'll be a blich," St'lich gasped. "I never thought I would see this day. I will put you through right away."

"Thank you," Eva said, breathing a sigh of release. The characters appeared on the mirror once more and Eva fell to the ground, taking deep breaths. "That was more nerve wracking than the Great Race."

"You might want to stand back up," Ketena told her. Eva nodded and quickly stood up. An elderly woman appeared on the screen. She had graying hair that was in a tight bun with two locks framing her face. Her eyes were a deep purple. She wore a green dress with a white shawl. Where Eva had a star on her cheek, the woman had a circle.

"So, I heard you passed the test," She muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes ma'am," Eva replied nervously. She tugged on the skirt and curtsied. "I'm Eva Wei, granddaughter of Queen Sola and princess of Galaxia." She straightened up and looked at the elderly woman.

"You do not even know how to bow properly. Has your mother taught you nothing child?" the woman spat. Sierra growled and Aikka and Ketena grabbed her arms, keeping her in place.

"My mother died when I was five," Eva told her.

"Queen Sola's child is dead? What a pity," the woman sighed and looked at Eva harder, studying her. "Repeat your name."

"E-Eva. Eva Wei," the princess said.

"I am Sena Lunare, head of the Lunare family," the old woman introduced. "Tell me, Eva, where are your knights?" Eva turned around and Aikka and Sierra stepped forward.

"I'm Sierra Zaker," the brunette introduced. She waved, her pose relaxed.

"And I am Aikka, prince of Nourasia." The prince bowed.

"The Prince of Nourasia, huh?" Sena muttered, looking him up and down. "Aren't you allies with the Crogs."

"No," Aikka answered. "And even when we were it wasn't by choice."

"So, you only have these two?" Sena said, turning back to Eva.

"No, I have four. Rick is off in France, he was given some terrible news so he's taking time for himself and Jordan…he's…" Eva trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Are either of them unable to perform their duties?" Sena asked.

"No, they've just got more important things to do," Eva said.

"The most important thing to them should be the safety of the princess," Sena chastised.

"That's not how things are on Earth," Eva said, losing her patience. "Do you want me to tell Rick that he can't take time to recover from his crash properly, or tell Jordan to drop everything and come back to Earth? I'm not some weak little girl who can't protect herself. Two is more than enough for me."

"Such a rude girl," Sena said, glaring at her. "Earth has tainted your Galaxian blood. But the princess's word is law. But I do suggest you take time to find your other knights."

"Will you tell the other Galaxians that the princess has been found?" Ketena asked, speaking up for the first time.

"And who are you?" Sena asked.

"Ketena, princess of Nourasia," Ketena introduced. "Now, as I said, are you going to tell the others or not?"

"Watch your tongue young lady," Sena hissed.

"But are you going to tell the others?" Eva asked.

"I have no choice," Sena said. "The princess has been found. Soon we can return to our planet."

"Actually…I don't actually know where the planet is, but I'm sure we'll find it soon," Eva said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Sena asked.

"Jordan's working on it. I can't leave the Earth, but he can, so he's taking care of it," Eva told her.

"Fine," Sena accepted. "Now goodbye. I have other things to do." The image on the mirror disappeared.

"She was rude," Sierra muttered, crossing her arms.

"I hope my interactions with her are kept to a minimum of none!" Eva shouted. "And to think I was actually  _nervous_  to speak with her! Gah!"

"You did good though," Aikka told her. "I'm surprised you kept your temper in."

"What's that supposed mean?" Eva asked accusingly.

"Snow region," Aikka answered. "And the necklace." He pointed at the gem around her neck.

"…Your surprise is understandable," Eva told him.

"What'd you say?" Ketena asked. Eva looked at her and then looked down a bit guiltily.

"…You don't wanna know." With that the princess walked out of the room.

"Okay, now I'm really curious," Sierra said. "Get back here! What happened?"

"Mind telling me?" Ketena asked.

"You don't want to know," Aikka said.


	10. Chapter 10

Eva groaned as she searched through her lockers.

"Good morning," Aikka greeted, walking up to her.

"Mornin'!" Sierra cheered, waving at her.

"Hey," Eva muttered.

"What's wrong?" Aikka asked, noticing his girlfriend's distress.

"I can't find my science book!" Eva said with a growl. "If I don't find it soon I'm going to scream! My homework was in there!"

"You can copy off of mine, I mean we did do it together," Sierra suggested.

"No, if the teacher sees she'll think that I cheated," Eva rejected.

"Perhaps you could explain it to her?" Aikka suggested. "Mrs. Tintan is understanding."

"I would, but this assignment is already late. I missed it because one of my spells caught it on fire, remember," Eva muttered.

"Oh it was that one," Sierra gasped.

"Yeah," Eva huffed. "It's not in here!" She shouted in frustration.

"Hey, Eva!"A boy shouted, running up to her. The group looked at him. He had short brown hair and sunglasses over his eyes. There was a bandage on his right cheek. He had on a blue shirt with black quarter sleeves. He had a fingerless glove on his left hand and rings on each finger on his right. His jeans were ripped at the knees and his left shoe was untied. "You left this in the quad yesterday." He smirked and held up a science book with Eva's name on it.

"My book!" Eva gasped, jumping up. She ripped it from his hands and smiled at it. "Oh Michael I owe you big time!"

"Don't mention it," Michael laughed. "Oh, but there is one thing you can do for me." He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a bandage. "You'll need this later."

"Uh…thanks…" Eva muttered. She took the bandage and put it in her pocket.

"Anyway, see you later." With that Michael walked away.

"Okay that was weird," Sierra muttered.

"Well Michael is weird," Eva muttered. "And right now I could care less about how weird he is! He just saved my ass!"

"Well then, should we go?" Aikka asked. Eva nodded and closed her locker.

"Woohoo! I'm not going to fail!" she cheered as they walked through the hallways.

* * *

The class was in a field next to the school. There were white lines framing the neatly manicured lawn. A goal sat at each end of the field. The class was wearing gym uniforms, white shirts and black shorts.

"What is the purpose of this?" Aikka asked, looking at the rubber ball in his hand.

"Soccer," Sierra answered with a smirk, taking the soccer ball from him. She dropped the ball and kicked it up with her knee. "The goal is to score against the other team. To do that you have to get the ball into their goal. Each goal has a goalie in front of it, the protector. The goalie is also the only player allowed to use their hands."

"So you must kick it into the goal?" Aikka asked.

"That's the basic idea," Eva nodded. She quickly grabbed the ball while it was in the air. Sierra huffed and dropped her leg, glaring at the princess.

"It is very similar to a game on Nourasia, except you're allowed to use magic to assist you," Aikka said. "And there are four teams instead of two."

"Great, so you understand!" Sierra cheered.

The gym coach blew the whistle and the class gathered around. The teacher had shaggy blonde hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a red and white track suit.

"Alright, as you can tell we'll be playing soccer. Now, I don't want any foul plays. Be nice to your fellow student but don't go too easy on them," he told them.

"Yes Mr. Marks," the class responded.

"Good, Sanders, Laver, pick your teams." Two students stepped forward.

* * *

"Damn Michael's a good goalie," Eva panted. "I knew he was good with sports but this is ridiculous."

"It's like he can predict our moves," a boy muttered, wiping his forehead.

"The only consolation we have is that the prince has blocked every ball," a girl sighed.

"But we have not scored either," Aikka pointed out. "It will end in a draw at this rate."

"Do you think you could convince Sierra to score against her team?" someone asked Eva.

"No way, that would be cheating. If we win then it's going to be fair and square," Eva denied. "We can do this."

"What if I were to switch with someone else?" Aikka asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're the only reason why we aren't currently getting our butts handed to us!" a girl groaned.

"How about some incentive," a boy smirked. He turned to Eva and smiled. "I'll give you one week's worth of coupons for Teahouse if you can score one goal."

"Deal," Eva agreed quickly.

"You have a week's worth of coupons for Teahouse?" his friend asked in confusion.

"My sister works there," he confessed.

"Team B, you ready?" Mr. Marks asked.

"We're ready!" Michael answered.

"Team A?"

"Ready!" Eva shouted. The two teams ran onto the field. Mr. Marks blew his whistle and the ball was off. Eva ran forward and quickly swiped the ball from Julia. The red haired girl growled and chased after her. Eva kicked the ball to her teammate. The girl prepared to kick it to the right but switched at the last moment, sending it back to Eva. Sierra ran towards her and tried to kick the ball away.

"Sorry Eva!" she laughed, stealing the ball. Eva quickly turned around and chased after the knight. One of the boys on her team stole the ball away and kicked it to someone else. Eva ran past the other team, and grabbed the ball from behind. Julia rammed into Eva stealing the ball. Eva groaned as she pushed herself up. She held up her hand and gasped at the cut on the edge of her palm. She looked at the ground and saw a small, but sharp rock. The whistle blew and the game came to a pause.

"Is everything alright Ms. Wei?" Mr. Marks asked.

"Uh…I fell on a rock," she held up her hand, showing the blood.

"Are you okay?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, it's just a small cut," she assured her.

"Go to the nurse and get her to look at it," Mr. Marks told him. "The rest of you, class is over for the day. We'll continue the game tomorrow." Sierra and Aikka ran over to Eva.

"I can heal it if you like," Aikka offered.

"Where's the bandage I gave you?" Michael asked as he approached the group. "I said you would need it."

"How did you know?" Aikka asked, stepping in front of Eva.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt her," Michael said.

"But how did you know?" Eva asked.

"I know things, don't you?" Michael asked. "Don't any of you ever get that feeling that something bad is going happen?"

"Yeah, every time I walk into school," Sierra smirked.

"Anyway, where's the bandage?" Michael asked.

"Probably still in my pants pocket, which is in my locker," Eva answered.

"Why don't people ever keep those things on their person?" Michael huffed, pulling out a new bandage. He took her hand and covered the cut area. "There you go. See ya later!" With that he left. Eva looked down at her hand and then looked back at his retreating figure.

"Okay yeah, now that's not just weird. That's a little creepy," She muttered.

* * *

"I can't believe Johnny still gave you those coupons," Sierra muttered.

"Who wants a treat from Teahouse?" Eva smiled.

"Is it possible to get some to take home?" Aikka asked.

"Yeah, they take to-go orders," Eva nodded. They stopped in front of a store that had a homey feel. Eva opened the door and the trio entered.

"Welcome!" The waitress greeted. Eva approached the counter and placed down the coupons.

"Alright, what would you like?" the server behind the counter asked.

"I'll take one of those," Sierra said, pointing to a chocolate cupcake. There was vanilla frosting on the cupcake. It had a small strawberry on top and there were small sugar wings coming out of the strawberries.

"My sisters enjoyed that cake," Aikka said, pointing to the strawberry shortcake.

"And I'll take one of those," Eva pointed at a vanilla roll cake with fruit in the center. "All of them to-go."

"Alright," he nodded. He handed Eva a slip with a number on it. The server took their orders and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Greeting Eva," An older man smiled.

"Hey Trava," Eva greeted back. Trava had had light brown hair that was in a loose ponytail. He had stubble on his chin. He was wearing a dark green shirt and brown pants. He had on a full apron over the clothes. There was a large white bandage on his right cheek. "Aikka, this is Trava, he runs the Teahouse."

"It is very nice to meet you," Aikka bowed.

"No need to be so formal," Trava told him. "So Eva, you come to complete the challenge?"

"Not yet, I still have a few more to go," she laughed.

"Challenge?" Aikka asked.

"The Teahouse has a special challenge, and Eva really wants the prize," Sierra told him. "If you can eat one of everything on the menu they'll let you order anything from the special menu. First order is free, second is half-off, and the third and every one after is 25% off." Sierra pointed at a menu on the wall. It had an elegant golden border. The words were written in a deep purple and listed five items. "Everything on the special menu is over one hundred dollars."

"And I want that princess crepe!" Eva smirked, pointing at the top item.

"One hundred and seventy-five…isn't that expensive for a dessert?" Aikka asked.

"Normally yeah, but the ingredients are imported and cost a lot. Not to mention a value of rarity. Some of the ingredients can't even be found on earth," Trava explained. "You can order from the special menu without completing the challenge, but as you pointed out, it's expensive."

"Idiots still do it," Sierra chuckled.

"The special menu also has to be ordered in advanced that way Trava won't waste money on unused ingredients," Eva told him. "And below that is the list of people currently attempting the challenge." Aikka looked below the menu and saw a chart with the pictures of six people, Eva's near the end. The menu items were going down the side and each one that was eaten was checked off. "They only count the ones that you eat in store, that way you can't cheat."

"Hey 47!" The server shouted.

"That's us," Eva gasped, heading towards the counter.

"Hope you enjoy your cakes," Trava told them as they left.

* * *

"Yay!" Amanita cheered, seeing the cake. "Aikka brought cake home!" The little girl ran circles around Aikka, trying to see what kind of cake was bought.

"Calm down or you'll make me drop it," Aikka warned. The cake was lifted out of his hands by magic. Ketena guided it over to the table and set it down. Four places were quickly set and Amanita eagerly sat down, clapping her hands. Canaan soon joined them.

"You brought cake home?" he asked.

"Eva had coupons to a dessert shop," Aikka explained.

"Where is Eva?" Amanita asked. "Amanita wants show her brother's journal."

"You found his journal already?" Ketena asked.

"There were ten protection spells on that chest!" Aikka shouted in disbelief. "And five locking charms on the journal!" Amanita looked at him and shrugged as she took a bite of her cake.

"Where is it?" Aikka huffed.

"Hid it!" Amanita smiled.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, her magic is really strong," Ketena muttered.

"Not strong, untrained and unfocused," Canaan corrected. "Your mother is going to send her teacher here to train her."

"Is it the same one that Aikka and I had?" Ketena asked.

"Yes, it is," Canaan confirmed. The sibling duo looked at each other and grimaced.

"Truce?" Aikka offered.

"Until that woman is gone," Ketena agreed.

* * *

"I'm home!" Eva shouted as she entered the house.

"I'm in the living room!" Don called.

"I've bought cake!" She called, setting the box on the kitchen table. She heard shuffling and Don entered the kitchen. "Thought that would get ya," she said with a smirk.

"Hey there little mouse," Rick greeted, stepping into the kitchen.

"Rick!" Eva gasped. She ran over to him and hugged him. "I thought you said you were going to be travelling for another month!"

"I had to come home early. I've got something for ya in the living room," Rick told her. Eva let go of him and rushed to the living room. She stopped in confusion when she saw two women sitting on the couch. They had been talking between themselves but had stopped when they saw Eva.

The girl sitting in the arm chair looked to be about a year or two older than Eva. She had short black hair that was slightly curled. Her eyes were red, a bit darker than Eva's own. She had on a pink tank top and a white jacket. She had on form fitting skinny jeans that were stuffed into slouch boots.

There was an older girl sitting on the couch. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder shirt that was a dark green and had black sequins decorating it. Her right arm was covered by a colorful sleeve tattoo that depicted a dragon. She had on shorts and knee high socks. The left side of her nose was pierced with a small stud. Her light brown hair was covered by a dark purple knit beanie. She had on wire frame glasses over her yellow eyes.

"Who are they?" Eva asked.

"Eva, meet Evelynn Tremaine and Macy Stevens, two of your knights," Rick introduced. The two girls looked at her and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

"What's up, princess," Macy, the tattooed girl, smirked, waving at her.

"It's very nice to meet you," Evelynn greeted. The more Eva looked at her, the more she was convinced that the young woman looked like her. She could even tell they were around the same height.

"They're my knights?" Eva asked in confusion, looking up at him.

"Yep, that's what I've been doing," Rick told her. "Maya told me where to find them. I was in Paris to find Macy, and I went to Japan to find Evelynn."

"I'm one fifth Japanese," Evelynn told her. "I just want to get that out of the way. A lot of people comment on how I don't look Japanese."

"I'm all French, but I was born and raised in England," Macy smirked.

"So how did you find them? And why them?" Eva asked.

"Well, they're a bit of a package deal," Rick said.

"I'm a make-up artist," Macy said. "Ever see  _'Camp Death'_?"

"Are you kidding? I love that movie! Favorite horror film!" Eva gasped. "You worked on it?"

"Hell yeah I did. I did the make up for the zombies, mainly the one that had two holes in his face," Macy smirked, sticking out her tongue. The pink muscle was also pierced. "I give people a new look. That's why I was chosen. I'm to disguise you if the case arises."

"She's also going to make me look like you," Evelynn said. "I'm your body double." Eva gasped as Evelynn's voice mimicked hers. "I can mimic the voice of anyone I choose." That time she sounded like Rick.

"I'm impressed," Eva smirked.  
"Your dad wasn't when I mimicked him," Evelynn pouted, her voice returning to normal.

"It was childish," Don muttered. He held a plate with a slice of cake and took a bite.

"Where'd you get the cake?" Macy asked.

"I bought it from Teahouse," Eva answered.

"There's a branch here?" Macy asked in shock. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a slice.

"Can I have some?" Evelynn asked.

"Help yourself," Eva smiled.

* * *

"So how did Rick find you guys?" Eva asked.

"I won a modeling competition," Evelynn answered. "I was modeling a swimsuit and my back was to the camera, showing the mark." She took off her jacket and turned around. Her tank top didn't have a back. Eva saw the mark on the back of her shoulder.

"After that I just went to the modeling company and talked to her after her shoot," Rick said. "I showed her mine and then we went and looked for Macy." Macy pulled down her left sleeve and revealed that her mark was on the front of her shoulder

"Rick found out I was your knight when we were about to hook up," Macy smirked. "He saw my mark and the mood was completely ruined. I didn't even get his shirt off." Eva snorted trying to keep in her laughter.

"Glad you think it's funny," Rick muttered.

"I'm just glad you went to her place and not back to the hotel," Evelynn muttered, taking a sip of her drink.

"We may have been tipsy, but he was sober enough to remember he was sharing a room with you," Macy defended. "So I heard you had two other knights. When do we get to meet them?"

"Well I can invite them over on Saturday" Eva suggested.

"Awesome," Macy said. She placed her plate down and stood up. "I gotta get to the hotel so I'll see you later."

"I should be going too," Evelynn said, placing down her dishes.

"It was great to meet you guys," Eva smiled.

"You too princess," Evelynn smiled.

"You don't have to call me that," Eva told her.

"Oh, alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Evelynn closed the door behind her and Eva turned to Rick.

"I can't believe you went and found them without telling me!" She shouted at the ex-racer. "I thought you were taking time to recover from your crash!"

"That's what it started as Little Mouse, promise," Rick chuckled.

"Still! You're going to pay for not telling me!" Eva shouted.

* * *

"Wait, so Rick found two more of your knights?" Sierra asked. She didn't look away from the screen on her laptop as she blasted at the enemies. A video game controller was in her hand, plugged into the laptop wirelessly.

"Can you put the game down for a moment?" Eva asked.

"No way, I've got an assassin on my ass," Sierra hissed. Aikka looked at Eva for an explanation.

"She's playing a video game,  _Heaven vs. Hell._  Depending on the side you choose you can have different options. Sierra's a top member of Hell's mercenary branch, and Heaven wants her dead," Eva explained.

"So, it is fake?" Aikka asked.

"Yep, not real," Eva nodded. "You have an infinite number of lives, but if you get killed you lose a lot of reputation points. Sierra would definitely lose her spot at the top."

"If I could just find this stupid angel and kill him I could be done," Sierra huffed.

"Can you not quit the game?" Aikka asked.

"Not if you've got an assassin on you," Sierra huffed. "If I don't find him before the break is over I'm screwed."

"Do you play this game Eva?" Aikka asked.

"I have a character yeah, but I haven't played in a while. I've got more important things to do," Eva answered.

"What group are you with?" Aikka asked.

"I'm free lance, don't have a group, I just go for whatever job pays the most," Eva said. "Can we please get back on topic?"

"Just a moment! I got him in sights!" Sierra gasped. She smashed the buttons on her controller and switched weapons. "Eat rockets!" She smirked. Her character pointed a rocket launcher at a building and shot at it. The building blew up and the words  _'Assassin Eliminated'_  flashed on her screen. "Yes!" Sierra jumped up in triumph

"No!" A kid in the back of the class shouted, hitting his head against the desk. He was holding a controller in his hand.

"Don't fuck with the queen!" Sierra laughed victoriously.

"Sierra," Aikka called. She looked down at them and smiled.

"Let me log out." She sat back down and tapped the screen, pulling up the menu. She pressed the 'log out' button and left the game. "Alright, my attention is on you."

"Finally," Eva huffed. "So can you come over Saturday or not?"

"Yeah sure!" Sierra nodded. "Can't wait to meet the newbies."

"I will try as well, though I may be late. I have lessons with Canaan," Aikka told them.

"Alright," Eva nodded.

"What about Jordan?" Sierra asked.

"Sure I'll invite him over. Just as soon as you can tell me how to call the Avatar," Eva muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, I deserved that one," Sierra sighed.

"Hey guys," Michael smiled, pulling up a chair.

"Can we help you?" Sierra asked.

"I can't say 'hi'?" Michael asked. Sierra glared at him and growled lowly.

"Hey, no fighting," Eva told Sierra. "This is the real world."

"You take away my fun," Sierra pouted. "So what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I can't say 'hi'?" Michael asked with a smile.

"You've said it, now leave," Sierra hissed.

"Sierra, there is no need to be so rude about it," Aikka told her.

"Look, we're having a private conversation, so could you please leave?" Eva asked.

"Come on, don't you know the saying? Secrets are no fun unless they're shared with everyone," Michael said.

"Is there really a saying like that on Earth?" Aikka asked.

"No, it's a pressuring tactic used by little kids to try and get people to tell secrets," Sierra said. "Look can't you just take a hint and leave?"

"But life would be so boring if I did that," Michael teased.

"I don't care! Just leave!" Sierra shouted. The bell tolled and Michael sighed.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you guys later," he said, waving at them as he went back to his seat.

"Don't count on it!" Sierra shouted. "Man that guy is pissing me off."

"Calm down," Eva told her. "He's just trying to be friendly."

"Does he have friends?" Aikka asked. "I haven't seen him with anyone."

"He's friendly enough, but no, I don't think he does," Eva answered.

"He's a strange kid. Nobody wants to get close to him," Sierra told them. "He mostly keeps to himself. He got close to one guy before, but he went missing. Two months later his dead body was found at the side of some road. A lot of people believed Michael was the one that killed him."

"But he did not, did he?" Aikka asked.

"No, it was the guy's mother, she was crazy, lost her mind," Sierra said. "But that doesn't stop people from acting like he's a curse."

"Yourself included?" Eva asked.

"No, I don't care," Sierra told them. "It's just pissing me off how he thinks that we talk once and suddenly we're all besties." The teacher walked in and told everyone to get to their seats.

* * *

"Damn it," Sierra hissed, looking through her locker. "Where the hell is my lunch? Crap, don't tell me I left it there?"

"Oi! Sierra!" Michael smiled, approaching her.

"What?" Sierra growled, slamming her locker door shut.

"Here," Michael said, holding out a brown paper bag. Sierra took it and looked inside, finding a simple lunch. "You forgot your lunch, right?"

"That is none of your concern," Sierra growled. She held the bag back out. "Besides, I'm not going to take your lunch from you."

"It's fine, I have my own," Michael said, holding up his lunch box. "Anyway, don't forget your lunch on the kitchen table tomorrow." With that he walked off, leaving her. Sierra looked at the bag in her hand and back towards him.

"How did he know that was where I left it?" She muttered.

"Sierra! Did you get your lunch?" Eva asked, walking up to her.

"Uh, yeah," she said, showing her the bag.

"Then let's go," Eva sighed, pulling her towards Aikka.


	12. Chapter 12

"So when are these guys supposed to show up?" Sierra asked. She had a controller in her hand and her laptop was connected to the TV. Rick also had a controller and was playing against her.

"Any minute now." Rick cursed under his breath as he was hit.

"You can't beat the queen," Sierra told him.

"Don't get cocky," Rick said.

"Come on Rick, you can beat her," Eva cheered. Rick smirked and switched his character's weapon. He was holding a staff.

"No! How the hell did you get that?" Sierra gasped in shock and ran for cover.

"Heaven is just as beneficial as Hell," Rick said. His character let out a battle cry and slammed the staff on the ground, destroying everything on the screen.

"NO!" Sierra tossed the controller and gripped her head.

"Alright!" Eva slapped Rick's hand and cheered.

"And that's how you beat the queen." Rick chuckled as the rankings for both heaven and hell were shown. "Thanks, you pushed me into 9th place. I didn't think you'd improve my rank by three."

"Aw man! I got slaughtered by someone who wasn't even in the top 10!" Sierra let out a shout and glared at the screen.

"Sierra, you better kill someone, you're just a few points away from being taken over by the second guy," said Eva. She reached into the large bowl next to her and took some chips.

"Great, that's just what I need." Sierra huffed and grabbed her controller, trying to find another player. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Eva stood up, grabbing a can of soda on her way to the door.

"What's up!" Macy said. She smiled at Eva and walked past her. "Hope I'm not too late."

"No, you're fine." They walked into the living room and Macy took in the sight.

"You guys are playing  _Heaven vs. Hell_? I never got the hang of either of those sides. I totally sucked." Macy chuckled and sat down on the couch.

"There is an opportunity to go free lance," Eva said, sitting next to her.

"Really? How do you do that?" Macy took some chips and turned to face the princess.

"Well, you get it around level get an opportunity to betray your side and attempt an assassination on one of the top members. It actually starts out as a side quest type thing but it gets more intense. It's really difficult. You only get like five shots. You can't even chose who you want to kill."

"Man that would explain why I never knew. I never got past level five. I kept getting my ass handed to me." Macy laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Eva used all five attempts," Sierra said. "She lucked out and got me. Once we found out I just let her kill me. My reputation took a hit, but it wasn't that hard to regain my lost points. YES! Take that you stupid angel!" She leaned forward and smashed her thumbs on the buttons.

"Alright, so when are the others supposed to get here?" Macy asked.

"Aikka's gonna try and make it, and Evelynn should be here soon," Eva answered her. The doorbell went off and she nodded. "That should be her." She ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello," Evelynn said, bowing her head.

"Come on in." Eva let her inside and they went back to the living room.

"I thought this was supposed to be a meeting," Evelynn said.

"Well, everyone wanted to meet, so it's just us hanging out." Eva shrugged and picked up a controller, entering into the game. "There's nothing really to discuss."

"I got something, how are your lessons going?" Rick asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I really hate you." Eva glared at him and moodily pushed the buttons.

"You have lessons?" Evelynn turned to look at Eva. The princess groaned and hung her head. Sierra paused the game and turned to Eva with a smile.

"Come on, you can at least tell them the progress you've made!"

"Guh, fine." Eva tossed the controller aside. It floated in mid-air before settling itself on the table, next to Sierra's.

"Cool." Macy whistled

"Alright, so I have the basic geography of Galaxia down, I've learned about my ancestors, so far up to Queen Stella. I've read some history thanks to the book my mom gave Aikka, who gave it to me." Eva hummed as she thought some more. "Oh, I'm almost finished with chapter 2 in the spell book; I'll probably start chapter 3 tomorrow. And I've learned a part of the layout of the palace."

"How do you learn to layout to something that's destroyed? And something that you aren't even close to?" Macy shifted in her spot and looked up at her.

"My mom. She visits me when I'm dreaming. We're always in the palace. Mainly in the throne room." Eva told them.

"I so wish we could join you." Sierra sighed and leaned her head back, imagining the place. "It must be gorgeous!"

"We can't?" Evelynn asked.

"Well, I could ask my mom if you'd like," Eva said as a suggestion. "She brings Aikka there a lot. I'm sure that she can take you guys there."

"Sure, I think it would be cool to see," Rick said.

"Tonight is going to be awesome!" Macy cheered.

* * *

"Alright, open your eyes." The knights obeyed Eva's orders and opened their eyes. They stood in awe over the ballroom. "Welcome to my palace."

"Are we actually on Galaxia?" Evelynn stepped forward, looking at the ceiling in awe.

"Unfortunately no," Maya said. "This is just a projection. The real palace is in ruins. This room might not even exist anymore."

"Maya, great seeing you again." Rick held out his hand. Maya looked at his hand and smiled hugging him.

"My mom's a hugger." Eva laughed. She looked at her knights and frowned. "Wait a minute! Why aren't they in fancy clothes?" Her knights were dressed in normal street clothes.

"Because you are royalty, and this is what they envisioned themselves in." Maya explained to them.

"That's cool, but shouldn't a knight wear something fancier?" Sierra said.

"Well, you saw this as a casual meeting, so you decided on casual clothes. So I dressed you accordingly. Eva wears the gown because she associates these meetings with her royal heritage," Maya said.

"Aw that's cute." Macy snickered.

"Sh-Shut up!" Eva's face darkened and she turned away out of embarrassment. The doors opened and Aikka entered the ballroom, wearing his royal suit.

"Greetings." He bowed to them and stood up smiling.

"Aikka!" Eva ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Aikka laughed and picked her up, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, we've got some romance." Macy chuckled.

"You look very familiar." Evelynn stared at the prince in confusion.

"I am Aikka, prince of Nourasia."

"Didn't you see the press conference about him and his siblings living on Earth for a while?" Rick asked.

"I was busy with work," Macy said.

"Yes, I did! Because of all this happening, I forgot about it," Evelynn said.

"Aikka's one of my knights, he's also my boyfriend." Eva wrapped her arms around his and placed her head on his shoulders.

"How did you become the girlfriend of an alien prince?" Evelynn asked.

"It's a long story," Aikka said to them.

"But it's so sweet!" Sierra gushed. "I mean, you were being threatened by the Crogs but still fell in love with the competition! And even with all the obstacles thrown at you, you two still managed to forgive each other and get together and take down Canaletto!"

"Who the fuck is Canaletto?" Macy asked.

"Like they said, it's a long story," Rick said.

"But, if you want to hear it I'll tell you," Eva suggested.

"I thought the president forbid you from telling anyone," Sierra said.

"I told you, didn't I?" Eva smirked and walked over to her throne and sat down. "So, do you want to hear the story?"

"Hell yeah, government conspiracy, alien royalty, Crogs, sounds like an adventure." Macy smirked, awaiting the story in anticipation. Maya sat down in her throne and five more seats appeared in front of them. The knights sat in them and looked at the princess.

"Okay, well it actually starts eleven years ago with my mom's crash; my dad entered a depression and began drinking. He couldn't take care of me so he decided to leave me at a boarding school." Macy and Evelynn leaned forward, hanging onto every word. Every once in a while, Rick or Aikka would add in what they had been up to during those times and help expand on some events.

* * *

"Whoa…" Macy fell back in her chair, taking everything in.

"Man, I never get tired of that story," Sierra said.

"I feel sorry for Jordan," Evelynn said. "He's several light years away, all alone. What a horrible fate!"

"Jordan is a hero, he saved everyone from something even worse," Aikka said. Eva gasped softly and looked at him in shock. She smiled warmly at him.

"I'm glad you said that," she said.

"Jordan is a friend. We may not have gotten along that well, but we were friends. We agreed to it in the Temple of Heart." Aikka smiled back at her.

"I always thought you guys just said that for me," Eva said with a smirk.

"Like I said before, I'd rather be a nutcase my entire life if it meant being with you two." Aikka smiled.

"Aw! That's so sweet," Macy said with a smirk. "Do you think we'll ever get to meet Jordan?"

"I hope so," Eva said. "I really hope so."


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm telling you there's something strange about him," Sierra said.

"Sierra, give it a rest," Eva huffed.

"No! No until admit that I'm right," Sierra said.

"Hello," Aikka greeted, approaching them.

"Wow, I haven't seen that outfit since the race," Eva said, looking at Aikka's clothes.

"What's with the get-up?" Sierra asked.

"My old teacher has arrived," Aikka said.

"I thought Canaan was already here," Eva said.

"Not him, my old magic instructor," Aikka said. "She's very strict and very traditional."

"What does it matter what she thinks? You're the goddamn prince," Sierra said.

"She is…a terrifying woman," Aikka said. "Ketena had her as an instructor as well. We both dislike her. We've even called a truce while she's here."

"Why is she here?" Eva asked. They stopped as they arrived at Aikka's locker.

"For Amanita. Her magical core is untrained, and unfocused," Aikka said.

"So why are you worrying about her?" Sierra said.

"When she was training me she still monitored Ketena to make sure she was doing things perfectly," Aikka explained. "And once, she overheard me and Ketena talking about how she didn't want to become queen and she started lecturing her and tried to get her to change her mind."

"Wow." Eva whistled in shock. "She seems kinda controlling."

"She is, but she is also one of the best magic instructors in Nourasia," Aikka said.

"So, you're wearing that out of fear?" Sierra asked.

"Basically." Aikka sighed. He closed his locker and leaned against it."There are already a lot of people that oppose my being here. I cannot risk anyone else's displeasure. Who knows what would happen."

"Alright, so this also has some political shit in it," Sierra said.

"What are you going to do if we ever find Galaxia?" Eva asked.

"I do not know." Aikka confessed sadly.

"Alright! Enough with this depressing attitude!" Sierra shouted. "Aikka, do you think there's something strange with Michael?"

"Not this again," Eva groaned, hanging her head.

"I thought you said you didn't listen to rumors," Aikka said, remembering the other day.

"I don't! Well except for one about Eva, but that's not the point," she said.

"There's a rumor about me?" Eva asked in shock.

"Yeah but that's not the point," Sierra said, ignoring the princess. "Haven't you noticed something off about him?"

"Off how?" Aikka asked.

"Like how he seems to know everything. He knew Eva was going to get hurt, he knew where her science book was, and he knew exactly where I left my lunch and he even made one for me."

"I did notice a small magical energy to his core, but I thought it was normal for some humans to have magical energies," Aikka said.

"You do realize that I'm only half-human, right?" Eva asked.

"Yes, but we have heard stories about humans with magical abilities," Aikka said. "Ketena is even reading a book documenting such a person."

"Let me guess, the guy's name is Harry Potter," Eva said with a smirk.

"Yes, have you read the books too?" Aikka asked.

"Hate to burst your bubble Harry Potter is fiction, as in not real," Sierra told him. "People on Earth can't do magic."

"Hey, we used to think aliens were fiction," Eva said. "Who's to say what's fiction and what's not? Magic could exist on Earth and we might not know it."

"You do have a point." Sierra agreed. "I mean, the ocean is still 94% undiscovered. Mermaids could exist and we wouldn't know it."

"You have mermaids?" Aikka asked.

"We don't know," Eva said. "It shows how little we actually know about the world we live on." Their conversation ended as the bell rang.

"Great, time for class with Michael." Sierra sighed in frustration.

"I can take a closer look at his core if you wish," Aikka suggested as they walked towards class.

"Really? Awesome!" Sierra cheered. "You're the best Aikka."

"Can you not be so loud?" Eva huffed, rubbing her forehead. "I practiced really late last night and then I still had my lessons."

"Sorry." Sierra chuckled.

* * *

"And if you divide X by 3 you'll get-" Mrs. Tintan was cut off as an alarm went off. The students looked around in confusion as they recognized the sound. "Come on kids, this isn't a drill, let's go." The students all stood up and quickly filed out of the room, joining the rest of the confused students.

"What is going on?" Aikka asked.

"Fire alarm," Eva answered. "There's either a fire somewhere in the building, or someone set off the alarm."

"Michael must have done it," Sierra said. "He went to the bathroom and then the fire alarm is pulled? Come on it has to be him!"

"Are you seriously doing this?" Eva huffed.

"Yes! There is something wrong about him!" Sierra insisted. "So, did you notice anything about his core?"

"I did not get a good look. There was too much interference," Aikka said. "Too many cores. I was able to center on his but then he left the room. I couldn't get a good read."

"Of course." Sierra crossed her arms and huffed. The class walked to the front yard and looked at building. "Perfectly fine, no smoke anywhere. Michael set it off."

"I'm offended by that accusation," Michael said. His sudden appearance made the three teens jump.

"What the hell? Are you eavesdropping on us now?" Sierra asked.

"Don't have to," Michael said. "I know everything. Now, next time you try to read me, you should think twice."

"Was that a threat?" Eva asked.

"More like a warning," Michael said. "I'll see you guys around."

"Alright, believe me now?" Sierra asked, crossing her arms.

"Okay, yeah, I believe you," Eva said.

"So what do we do now?" Sierra asked.

"I got it," Aikka announced.

"You read his core?" Eva asked.

"I had already gotten a good reading, but it wasn't enough. He just gave me enough time to finish," Aikka said.

"And?" Eva asked.

"I'll tell you later," Aikka said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'd like to give you a heads up. I'm going to Job Corp on the 9th and I won't be bringing my laptop with me because they won't do anything if something were to happen to it. I'm allowed to come home on weekends, but I won't be able to do that unless I reach certain requirements and my mom and I have decided on an every other weekend routine. So my updates won't be as routine as they normally are. I'll try to still stick to the once a month schedule, but the updates will most likely be a lot more random.

"Aikka, welcome home," Canaan greeted.

"Damn, this place is fancy," Sierra said.

"Hello Canaan, where is Amanita?" Aikka asked.

"She is currently training with master Belka," Canaan said.

"And where are they?" Aikka asked.

"In the backyard." Canaan said.

"We'll be in my room," Aikka said.

"I shall bring snacks up," Canaan said as the teens raced up the stairs.

* * *

"Alright, so what did you see?" Sierra asked.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure," Aikka confessed.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked.

"I know what I read, but it seems off." He walked over to a bookshelf and looked at the books.

"Off how?" Eva asked.

"He seemed human, in fact he is, but only partly," Aikka said.

"So, he's half-alien?" Sierra asked.

"Yes," Aikka said. He grabbed and book and opened it, looking through it.

"What kind?" Eva asked.

"That is what I'm trying to find out," Aikka said. He flipped through the pages, his concentration focused solely on the book. Canaan knocked on the door, entering with a tray of cookies.

"What kind are those?" Sierra asked.

"I do not know." Canaan placed the tray down between them.

"Great, like that helps me." Sierra huffed and glared at the cookies. Eva grabbed one and took a bite. She moved the tray away from Sierra.

"Peanut butter and chocolate chips."

"Damnit! Why do I have to have the most common food allergy ever! I wanna cookie!" Sierra fell onto her back and let out a shout of anger.

"Got anything else?" Eva asked Canaan.

"I believe there's still leftover cake," Canaan said.

"Yes please." Sierra huffed and pulled herself up so she was sitting. Canaan left the room, just as Aikka sat down next to them. He put the book down and pointed to a summary.

"There, that's it." Eva turned the book towards her to read it over.

"Syciks are a race that can see into the future. They reside on planet Gumaria. However, due to a war centuries ago, their race split up. They can now be found in all corners of the universe, continuing their life." Eva read. "'Gumaria', why does that sound familiar?"

"Because we met a Sycik at Oban. Sul," Aikka said. "Sul was of the Sycik race. My guess was he was probably advanced, you said he knew everything that could happen. And his powers could rival the Avatar's. With proper training, a Sycik has the potential to rival the Avatar."

"So Michael is a part of this ancient race of all powerful aliens?" Sierra asked.

"At least partially," Aikka said. "I would think a third at most. If he were half-human and half-Sycik there would be a tell. You would be able to tell with a single glance that he wasn't all human. As it is, his Sycik bloodline has most likely been diluted over several generations."

"So, he's basically a watered-down version?" Eva asked.

"I guess that's accurate," Aikka said in agreement.

"Okay, so our next problem is his fascination with Eva," Sierra said. Canaan entered the room and gave Sierra a slice of cake. "Thank you!"

"Prince Aikka, Lady Belka would like to have a word with you as soon as your free," Canaan announced. Aikka frowned and quietly chewed on a cookie, glaring at the carpet.

"Does he have to?" Eva asked.

"If his presence is requested he should appear," Canaan said.

"Then I shall not be free all day." Aikka stated simply.

"What, are you going to stay locked in your room all day with us?" Sierra asked with a scoff.

"If that's what it takes," Aikka said.

"Wow, you really don't like her," Eva chuckled.

"Well, it's not technically lying, we do have to do our homework," Sierra said.

"Then let's take as long as possible," Aikka said.

"Honestly prince, you're going to have to talk to her eventually." Canaan sighed and left the room.

"Plus we can't stay here forever," Sierra pointed out. "We have to go home at some point."

"Yeah, my dad would kill me if I even thought about spending the night over here," Eva said.

"Is this an Earth thing?" Aikka asked.

"Normally when a girl spends the night at her boyfriend's place, it means there will be some fun times," Sierra said with a smirk.

"Is your dad worried that we'll be participating in sexual activities?" Aikka asked.

"Oh my god!" Sierra laughed. "I never knew you were so blunt!"

"Uh...yeah, he's worried about that," Eva said.

"Do not worry, Nourasians do not participate in such acts until they are married," Aikka said.

"Good, cause I'm not going to either," Eva said. "I've got way more important stuff to worry about."

"Alright, enough talk about your relationship, let's get back to Michael," Sierra said. "So he's part Sycik, what do we do?"

"Well, Syciks have the ability to look into the future," Aikka said.

"Oh my god." Eva hung her head, rubbing her forehead.

"That explains so much." Sierra looked at the ceiling in shock.

"It does explain a lot. But it does not explain his fixation on Eva," Aikka said.

"Do you think he can't control it sometimes?" Sierra asked. "I mean, what if he can control, but he still has these instances where he can't. And those visions have to do with Eva?"

"It does seem possible, but what are we going to do?" Aikka asked.

"Well, if nothing happens, we should just leave it alone," Eva said. "I mean, as long as he doesn't hurt us, what's the harm? What good will confronting him do?"

"But then what are we going to do? Just wait around for him to make the first move?" Sierra asked.

"We do not have a choice," Aikka said. The door opened and a Nourasian woman was standing there.

"Prince, I wish to speak with you." The Nourasian woman had the left half of her head shaved. She wore a yellow sash over her chest. She wore white pants and her feet were bare. Her body was covered in blue swirls and dots.

"Lady Belka, I shall meet with you when I am free," Aikka told her.

"It is important," Belka said. Sierra crawled over to Eva and sat next to her.

"She looks badass," Sierra muttered. Eva nodded in agreement.

"So important that you have to interrupt me? We have work that the school assigned us," Aikka said.

"Indeed it is. It's about Amanita," Belka said. Aikka groaned and hung his head.

"What has she done this time?"

"She has found your journal," Belka said.

"Again?" Aikka asked, his eyes widening.

"What protections did you put on it?" Belka asked.

"Three chests, ten locking spells and fifteen protection spells," Aikka answered.

"Thank you," Belka said. She handed him a book and left.

"What am I gonna do with this?" Aikka asked, looking at the leather bound journal.

"Wait, was that your old teacher?" Eva asked. Aikka nodded in confirmation. "She looks badass!"

"Just wait," Aikka muttered.

"Alright, so should we get our homework started?" Sierra asked.

"You just need help with math," Eva said with a smirk.

"Hey! I was fine until they added letters!" Sierra shouted.

* * *

"Good morning," Michael greeted.

"Can we help you with something?" Eva asked.

"Actually, you can," Michael agreed. "Please, just follow me." The three teens looked at each other before following him. They went to the quad, placing themselves farther away from other students.

"So what do you want?" Eva asked.

"I'm just wondering what it'll take for you to keep my secret," Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked.

"Simple, no one knows that I'm part Sycik, and if anyone were to find out, especially the government, I'd be killed," Michael answered. "What's wrong with a little self-preservation."

"Why would you be killed?" Aikka asked.

"He's an alien living on the planet without permission," Sierra answered. "We may have a better relationship with aliens, but the government likes to keep track of them."

"Exactly," Michael said. "So, what's it gonna take to keep your mouths shut?"

"Nothing," Eva told him.

"Just leave us alone," Aikka added.

"Can't do that," Michael said.

"And why not?" Sierra asked.

"I honestly don't know," Michael answered. "Lately all of my visions have been about you three. I can't control them."

"Why would you not have control over your own powers?" Aikka asked.

"Beats me." Michael shrugged. "Even when I try to force visions that have nothing to do with you guys, it always goes back to you."

"Conference," Sierra said suddenly. She dragged Eva and Aikka away from Michael and pulled them close. Michael watched as the three of them talked quietly. They walked back to him uncertainly.

"Uh, Michael," Eva started, glancing at Sierra uncertainly.

"Yes?" Michael asked, leaning on his left foot.

"Do you have a mark of a sun, a moon, and a star?" Eva asked.

"How did you know about that?" Michael asked.

"I knew it!" Sierra shouted triumphantly.

"Well this certainly is a surprise," Aikka muttered in slight shock.

"Honestly, I'm not even surprised anymore," Eva sighed.

"What is going on?" Michael asked.

"Congratulations Michael, you're one of my knights," Eva told him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"Sierra," Eva said with a sigh. Sierra turned around and pulled down the sleeve of her shirt, showing her mark. "Honestly, it's a long story. But the short version is this, I'm an alien princess, and people with that mark, are my knights." Eva pointed at Sierra's mark.

"That actually explains a lot," Michael muttered.

"Wait until you hear the long version," Sierra said with a smirk as she turned back around.

"What's the long version?" Michael asked.

"A story that can't be told at school," Eva answered.

"Why not?" Aikka asked.

"Because I'm not allowed. I'll explain later," Eva said.

"Well then, why don't we ditch and go somewhere else?" Michael asked.

"We can't do that!" Aikka protested.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so uptight," Michael chuckled.

"That's not it," Aikka said.

"Aikka, you go to class," Eva said. "Sierra and I can take care of this."

"Are you sure?" Aikka asked.

"Positive." Eva nodded. She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Do me a favor and record the lesson so I can watch it later, okay?"

"Alright." Aikka agreed.

"So, shall we go?" Michael asked.

"Actually, I have to go with Aikka," Sierra confessed. "I'm missing too many days. If I miss any more Mrs. Tintan's gonna get me suspended."

"How are you missing so many days?" Eva asked.

"Look, school was really boring before you came, let's leave it at that," Sierra said.

"Alright fine," Eva huffed. "I'll be fine on my own. Get to class before the bell rings." Aikka and Sierra both nodded and ran towards the school building.

"Great, so where are we going, princess?" Michael asked.

* * *

"You know, even with everything I saw with the visions, never pictured you as the type," Michael said, looking around Teahouse.

"What can I say, they have great cakes," Eva said with a shrug.

"Here you go," Trava said, placing their order down. "Shouldn't you two be in school?"

"We're ditching Trava. We have something to talk about," Eva said.

"Alright, just don't get caught," Trava told her. He smiled and walked off.

"Besides, Trava's the only person that won't rat us out for ditching school," Eva said.

"So, what's this story you want to talk about?" Michael asked. "And if you wanted privacy, I don't think this is really the place."

"It's fine. I told Sierra here. Everybody's wrapped up in their own life. Besides, you can't do anything to me in a public place like this," Eva said, sipping her tea.

"So you don't trust me?" Michael said.

"You're may be my knight, but I'm still wary," Eva told him. "Now as for the story. It started last year. My dad created a team at the order of the president to compete in a race. The Great Race of Oban."

"I've heard of that race," Michael muttered. "I think someone from my species represented the Sycik."

"Yeah, Sul," Eva said.

"The Sul?" Michael asked in shock. "The elders chose well."

"Yeah, anyways, my dad managed the Earth team, and to make a long story short, I became the pilot and we ended up winning," Eva said. "Halfway through the finals on Oban, I discovered I was a princess. My gunner partner, Jordan, Aikka, and Rick were all marked to be my knight. Jordan ended up giving his life to save me and he took the prize, becoming the Avatar. Destined to live alone on Oban for ten thousand years."

"I'm sorry," Michael said. "So when can I hear the long version?"

"You know, we actually just had a story telling party the other night. So who knows. Maybe when we gather more knights you can hear the whole thing," Eva said.

"That'll be something," Michael muttered. He took a drink of his coffee. "So what's my job?"

"Protect me," Eva said with a shrug.

"Protect you from what?" he asked.

"Until I can take the crown I guess," Eva said. "I don't really know how it works. You just have to keep me safe."

"Like a bodyguard," Michael said. Eva nodded and finished her tea.

"We should probably go home now," Eva said. She took out her wallet and placed money on the table. "See you later Trava!" She shouted towards the back.

"Come back soon!" Trava shouted back. Michael pulled open the door for Eva, but they were stopped when they saw an elderly woman. She was wearing a light green dress and had a blue wrap around her shoulders. She had a tattoo of a keyhole on her left cheek.

"Thank you dears," she smiled, nodding at them. Her eyes lingered on Eva. She reached out and touched the star on her cheek.

"Can I help you with something?" Eva asked nervously.

"Sorry, your marks just look familiar," she apologized, pulling her hand back.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Trava asked, seeing the elderly woman.

"Can't a mother visit her son?" she asked, walking towards her son, giving him a hug.

"Well that was weird," Eva muttered, turning to exit.

"Hey Ms. Kiana! How are you?" One of the employees greeted the elderly woman. Eva froze and turned around slowly, watching as the elderly woman talked to one of the employees.

"Eva, is there a problem?" Michael asked.

"Kiana?" Eva asked. The elderly woman turned around and looked at her in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Do you know, or did you know, a woman named Sola?" Eva asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Kiana tilted her head, watching as Eva walked closer.

"I'm Sola's granddaughter," Eva said. Kiana stared at her for a moment. She reached out and touched her star again and looked into her eyes.

"I knew you looked familiar," Kiana said with a smile. "Sola's mother had that same star, and you have Sola's eyes." She wiped her eyes as tears formed. "I never thought I'd see this day." She pulled Eva forward and hugged her, surprising the girl.

"Mother, what's going on?" Trava asked.

"Do you remember Sola?" Kiana asked. Trava nodded, recognizing the name. "This is her granddaughter." Trava's eyes widened in shock and he looked at Eva in surprise.

"After all this time of you being my customer and I had no idea," Trava muttered to himself.

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you," Kiana said.

"Mother, as great as a moment as this is, don't you think we should go somewhere else?"Trava asked.

"Oh yes, of course," Kiana agreed. "Why don't we go upstairs? Trava, the door is unlocked, isn't it?" Trava nodded.

"I'll meet you up there as soon as I can," Trava said.

"Please, follow me," Kiana said.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Michael asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I would never hurt Sola's granddaughter," Kiana said. "I would rather die. Now come, let's talk in private."

* * *

Eva and Michael looked around Trava's apartment. It was a little plain, but warm and inviting. The furniture was just right, not too hard, not too soft. And the décor matched perfectly.

"I never knew Trava lived above the store," Eva muttered, sitting on one of the couches. "It's strange to think about."

"My son loves his work," Kiana said. "He wanted to be close to it, just in case something happened."

"Well at least he can watch it closely," Michael muttered, looking at the little trinkets on the shelves. "Huh...he's got a kid?"

"Yes, Mila," Kiana nodded, smiling. "She's such a quiet girl, but once you get her talking about baking she just won't quit."

"Where is she?" Eva asked, looking around.

"She's at a boarding school. They've got a special baking program," Kiana said in explanation.

"So where's the wife?" Michael asked.

"Trava doesn't have one," Kiana said. "She died giving birth to Mila. She wasn't even Galaxian, or human."

"Is that a bad thing?" Eva asked nervously.

"Oh no, not at all," Kiana said quickly. She went towards the fireplace and picked up an old picture of Trava and a woman. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "That's her."

"She's beautiful, what's her name?" Eva asked, handling the picture gently.

"I don't know. Trava never told me. He kept her a secret until she died," Kiana said sadly. "It really is a shame, I would have loved to meet her."

"Were they ever married?" Eva asked.

"Yes, they were. Trava was so in love that he refuses to remarry." Kiana smiled and nodded to herself.

"Why'd you come to Earth?" Eva asked.

"It was Sena, she told me that you had been found," Kiana said.

"Are you actually...friends with her?" Eva asked.

"She is pretty difficult to get along with, isn't she?" Kiana laughed softly. "But no, she said that you had been found, so I had to rush here as quickly as I could just so I could see you. We have so much to prepare for."

"Prepare for?" Eva asked nervously.

"But of course," Kiana said eagerly. "Now that you've been found we can finally return to Galaxia. And once we get there there's so much to do. We must rebuild the kingdoms, restart the farms, and of course we can't forget about your coronation-!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a minute," Eva said, standing up abruptly. "I know I'm the princess but I can't just uproot my entire life to move to a planet who knows how far away! And plus, I don't even know where Galaxia is! No one does! I may have won the Great Race, but I just got reunited with my dad, and I-I haven't even finished high school yet! I haven't even become a star racer pilot yet!"

"But Eva, you have a duty," Kiana said.

"I know that!" Eva shouted. "But you can't ask a sixteen year old girl to uproot her entire life like that! I've accepted that I'm a princess, but actually having to throw away everything I've worked so hard for isn't something I'm ready to do! I may never be ready to do that! Not to mention I can't even imagine what this would do to my dad!"

"Eva, please calm down," Kiana requested.

"Calm down? Do you really expect me to calm down?" Eva asked. "You're planning my entire future for me! How am I supposed to calm down?"

"Eva." Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Calm down." It was then that Eva seemed to realize how breathless she had become. She was breathing heavily and she looked around wildly. The room around her was spinning, and she could barely even keep herself upright. She gripped her head as she felt her brain pound against her skull. She stepped back, pulling her arm out of Michael's grip. She hissed as she felt the pain in her head increase.

"Are you alright Eva?" Kiana asked, stepping towards her slowly.

"Stay away from me." Eva groaned. She was beginning to feel trapped, as if she were an animal. And she despised being caged, with all her being. Ignoring the pounding in her head she ran past them, running out of the apartment. She rushed down the stairs, nearly running into Trava.

"Is there something wrong, Eva?" He asked. "You don't look alright." Eva walked around him, backing up slowly.

"Stay away from me!" She said, before running out of the cafe. She ran into someone and pushed off of them quickly, using them to change her direction.

"Eva!" Michael shouted, running after her. Eva ignored him and gripped her head as she ran. She could feel it pulsing. She could feel every nerve in her body buzzing. She spotted a trash can and threw her arm out. The trash can knocked over as she passed it. Michael dodged the trash can easily. "You'll have to try harder than that Eva! Remember, I can see your every move!"

"No! No! No!" Eva screeched, gripping her ears. She closed her eyes as she continued to run. She heard a loud honking noise as she ran across the street.

"Eva!" Michael shouted, not able to reach her. However, Eva seemed to keep running.

"Leave me alone, leave me alone!" Eva whispered.  _"I can't stand to be here anymore! I just want to leave! I want to be home!"_

"Eva!" Michael said as he saw a car screech to a halt so they wouldn't hit the teen girl. In a flash of golden light the princess was gone. "Eva?" Michael muttered, looking at the place where she had been. People gathered around, trying to see what had happened to the now missing girl. Michael looked around frantically. "Eva!" He shouted, calling out for her, but she didn't appear. "Shit, her friends are gonna kill me!"


	16. Chapter 16

Michael looked between Sierra and Aikka nervously. After telling them what had happened, they had both become understandably angry. But if you were to ask Michael who he was scared of more, he honestly couldn't tell you. Sierra had immediately gone to shouting profanities and screaming at him. She had begun angrily pacing not that long ago. But, Aikka's anger was far more reserved. He had settled his gaze on Michael, glaring at him with everything he had. It honestly looked like he was trying hard to restrain himself. As Sierra continued screaming it just seemed to make the prince's silent anger grow more and more noticeable. Michael sincerely wished she would just stop screaming. He didn't want to know what the prince was like when he actually released that anger.

In an instant it seemed like the prince had reached his limit. He lunged forward and roughly grabbed Michael by the shirt. He shoved him against the wall and growled lowly. "If anything happens to her, so help me, I will kill you slowly and painfully!"

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be peaceful!" Michael said.

"Do not test me," Aikka said in a growl.

"Right, right, sorry," Michael said, smiling nervously. He gulped as he was slowly lowered back to the ground.

"He's already tested me!" Sierra screamed, jumping towards him. Aikka grabbed her and held her back. Sierra thrashed in his hold, kicking her legs and trying to get them to make contact with Michael's body. Michael inched away nervously. "Let me at him! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Killing him will not accomplish anything for us!" Aikka shouted. "We need him alive at least until we find Eva. Then you can have him." Sierra stropped her struggling and slumped in Aikka's grip, panting and glaring at Michael.

"Fine, but when we find him I'm ripping every limb off his body slowly and painfully." She growled lowly.

"How pleasant." Michael laughed nervously. He gulped, knowing that she would probably follow through on the treat. "Look, I'm sure she's fine."

"How can she be fine? We have no idea where the fuck she is!" Sierra screamed at him. Aikka couldn't stop her before she punched his jaw. Michael fell to the ground, gripping his jaw.

"Sierra! We need him in one piece!" Aikka shouted at her in warning.

"Don't worry, I'm good for now," Sierra said. She smiled in malicious victory.

"Damn you hit hard," Michael groaned, sitting up. He moved his jaw, hissing as he heard it click.

"Can you see where she went?" Aikka asked.

"Sorry, can only see the future, not the past," Michael said. "Besides, I didn't even see that happening. I saw her being hit by the car. I saw her lying on the ground, dead. I have absolutely no idea what happened." Aikka hummed, his eyes narrowing as he thought.

"What happened when she disappeared?" he asked.

"One second she was there, then there was a flash of light, and she was gone," Michael said.

"Oh that's  _real_  helpful," Sierra said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do? I tried to chase her but couldn't reach her in time." Michael glared at her.

"What color was the light?" Aikka asked suddenly.

"Color? It was a light, I didn't notice a color," Michael said.

"Think hard," Aikka said, glaring at him. Michael huffed and closed his eyes, thinking back on the event.

"It was really bright, I can't really tell," he said.

"Think harder," Aikka ordered.

"I'm trying," Michael huffed. He tightened his eyes and grimaced, thinking hard. His eyes snapped open and he blinked. "Gold. It was gold."

"Golden, that means we could be dealing with Eva's own powers," Aikka said.

"Or?" Sierra pushed, noticing how he paused.

"Or, perhaps it was Jordan," Aikka said.

"Wait, Jordan the Avatar, Jordan?" Sierra asked. Aikka nodded in confirmation. "Jordan's thousands of light years away, how could he have possibly saved Eva?"

"Do not doubt the Avatar's powers," Aikka told her.

"Okay, I'm lost," Michael sighed.

"Too bad," Sierra snarled. "So how do we figure out which one it was?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know," Aikka said. "Either way, she's probably safe. But we still don't know where she is."

"Let me just call her and find out?" Sierra huffed, reaching into her back pocket. "If she answers we're fine. If she doesn't then we start freaking out and killing Michael." She pulled out a small device and started tapping it.

"Hey!" Michael glared at her. He finally stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"You shut the hell up!" Sierra hissed. "We wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you! You were supposed to watch her."

"And I did. But I told you, I saw her dead. Whatever saved her either wasn't supposed to happen or it was some outside force that I couldn't see," Michael said.

"You better hope that she is alright," Aikka told him.

"Understatement of the year." Michael huffed.

"Can you see her at all in the future?" Aikka asked.

"Not unless I know she's alive or dead," Michael said. "My blood is diluted, what do you want me to do? If I was completely Sycik I could do it, but I'm not. I'm not even half!"

"What the hell?" Sierra huffed, pulling her phone away.

"What's wrong?" Aikka asked.

"I'm not getting anything," Sierra said. Aikka turned towards Michael, baring his teeth. Michael yelped and jumped back, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Not my fault! Not my fault!" he shouted.

"Not in that way," Sierra huffed. She walked over to Michael and held out her hand. "Phone. Now." Michael placed his phone in her hand and she snatched it back. She dialed a number in it and held it up.

"What's going on?" Aikka asked.

"I'm not getting any signal," Sierra said. She pulled the phone back and punched in a different number. Her phone began ringing and she narrowed her eyes. "Or rather, Eva's not getting a signal."

"What does that mean?" Aikka asked.

"She's either out of range, or something happened to her phone," Sierra said.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Michael asked.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Macy said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We just started this gig and she's already gone?"

"Well, can't say that she doesn't keep you on your toes," Evelynn said.

"I wish I could," Macy huffed.

"Okay, so how are we supposed to find her?" Rick asked.

"I'm looking," Aikka said, leafing through the pages of a spell book.

"Are we going to see some Galaxian magic?" Macy asked.

"No, Nourasian," Aikka answered.

"That's still cool." Macy shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

"What are you searching for?" Rick asked.

"I'm sure that there's a tracking spell in here somewhere," Aikka said, flipping through the pages. "I just need to find it and we can find Eva."

"A tracking spell eh? Make sure you write that one down," Rick said.

"Believe me, I'm going to," Aikka said with a sigh. "Here it is. Let's see." He read it over silently before sighing and putting the book down.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"It's meant to find something that's lost. On Nourasia," Aikka answered. "It's useless."

"Damn," Sierra sighed. "What do we do now?"

"We have to figure out if it was her or Jordan that saved her," Aikka said. "There was a flash of gold light before she disappeared, and both of them use that color of magic. If we can determine the source, we can proceed."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Macy asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Sierra asked. The group grew quiet, as everything became tense. There was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Don't all jump up at once," Rick muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw Trava. "Can I help you?"

"You're one of Eva's knights, aren't you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

"Hi Trava!" Sierra greeted from the living room entrance.

"Hey," Trava said, waving at her.

"What are you doing here?" Aikka asked.

"Well, I saw what happened," Trava said. "I thought, hoped, I could help."

"How could you do that?" Evelynn asked.

"He's Galaxian," Michael answered.

"And I was also Maya's knight," Trava told them.

"No way!" Sierra gasped, stepping into the hallway. "Are you serious?" Trava nodded.

"I've got the mark to prove it," Trava said.

"Wait, if you knew Maya, why didn't you ever tell Eva the truth?" Aikka asked.

"Because I never met her," Trava answered. "That's a story for another time though." He walked into the living room and smiled at the other knights.

"So, how do you think you can help?" Rick asked.

"I wasn't the only one that saw Eva's vanishing act," Trava said. "My mother did as well. She wanted to come, but I convinced her to stay."

"Good thing, she was nuts," Michael said.

"She just cares about Galaxia," Trava said.

"So do you know where Eva went?" Evelynn asked, trying to get back on track.

"If I'm correct, her powers acted on her own, moving to someplace that they believed her to be safe," Trava said.

"And where would that be?" Michael asked.

"Maya," Aikka said quietly. "Eva loves her mother. And when we're dreaming, she seems so much more relaxed when she's with her mother."

"Where are you guys when you Dream Walk?" Trava asked.

"Dream Walk?" Aikka asked.

"Some Galaxians have the ability to communicate with others through dream. We call this ability, Dream Walking," Trava said. "So, where were you?"

"We're always in the castle," Aikka answered.

"The castle on Galaxia!" Sierra gasped. "She's all the way on Galaxia!"


	17. Chapter 17

Eva groaned and brought a hand to cover her eyes, trying to block out the sunlight. She moaned and turned over, curling up. She slowly opened her eyes, taking in the marble floors. A bird flew into her view. It was gold and shimmered in the sun. It had a long tail that trailed behind it. She blinked and slowly sat up. The bird, startled by the movement flew off, as did a few others. Eva looked around and noticed she was in a crumbling building.

"I thought waking up in weird places was done with when I left Oban," Eva huffed. She stood up and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" She looked up and her eyes widened. Above her was a cracked glass dome depicting three moons and half of a sun. The longer Eva looked at it the more she could just see the rest of the of the glass artwork. "Oh no."

She quickly darted out of the room. As she ran through the hallways, she hoped that she was wrong. She saw a pair of doors, one of them knocked over and destroyed. She climbed over the ruins and her heart stopped when she saw two thrones. She stumbled down the destroyed door and ran over to them, collapsing on the one she knew was hers. "I'm royally screwed."

* * *

"If she's on Galaxia, how are we supposed to find her?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know," Trava said.

"Well you better figure it out!" Sierra shouted.

"Easy there," Rick said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yelling and screaming isn't going to help us."

"I think that's all she can do," Michael said.

"Don't even start!" Sierra said, glaring at him. Michael flinched back and chuckled nervously.

"Okay, calm down," Rick ordered. "Everybody needs to calm down."

"We need to figure out how to get Eva back," Aikka said.

"And we will," Rick assured him. "But we can't do that if everyone's freaking out and yelling at each other."

"There is another issue," Macy said. "What if we don't get Eva back in time?"

"In time for what?" Michael asked.

"Anything," Macy answered.

"Alright, Macy, prepare Evelynn," Rick said. "Maya chose her to be Eva's double, so she's going to act like it until we get her back." Macy nodded and she escorted Evelynn out of the room.

"Trava, do you know anything else that could help us?" Aikka asked.

"My mother might be able to help more than I can," Trava confessed.

"No way!" Michael said. "That woman is the reason we're in this mess! If it wasn't for her Eva would still be here."

"I know," Trava said. "And I'm sorry for what my mother did. But she may be the only one that can help."

"Fine, we'll go speak to her," Sierra said with a huff.

"Not you," Rick said quickly.

"What! Why not?" Sierra shouted.

"I think Rick is afraid you won't be able to keep your temper in check," Aikka said. Sierra crossed her arms and grumbled under her breath.

"Aikka and I will go," Rick said. "Michael, I want you to keep an eye out for Eva."

"Fine, now that I know she's alive, and where she is, it shouldn't be too hard," Michael said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sierra asked.

"Coach Evelynn," Rick said. "She needs to know how to behave like Eva."

"I can do that," Sierra said with a sigh.

"Alright, let's go see your mom," Rick said to Trava.

* * *

Eva sighed as she walked through the castle. "I can't believe I'm actually here." She gasped as a small weasel-like creature darted out in front of her. It was brown with the tip of it's tail green. There was a gold stripe running down it's back. The creature stopped and looked at her in curiosity.

"Who are you?" Eva gasped as she heard the voice in her head. She took a small step back, looking at the creature.

"Did you say that?" Eva asked. The creature nodded. It jumped into the air, and stopped in front of her, floating in mid-air.

"So who are you?" it asked again, floating around her head.

"I-I'm Eva." She watched in amazement as the creature floated in front of her and curled into a ball.

"I've never seen a creature like you before," the weasel said.

"Right back at ya," Eva said with a chuckle. "So, what are you?"

"I'm a Lavia!" he said proudly.

"Lavia," Eva repeated. "Well, it's nice to meet you." The Lavia smiled and let Eva scratch it's ear. The Lavia giggled and ran around Eva's head. He cuddled into her neck, making Eva laugh. The Lavia paused when he saw Eva's necklace. he tilted his head in curiosity before smiling. he grabbed the gem and pulled on it, ripping the necklace off of Eva's neck.

"Hey!" Eva shouted as the Lavia darted away from her. Eva growled and ran after him. "Get back here! That's my necklace, not yours!"

"It's mine now!" Lavia laughed as he ran away from her. He jumped mid air and landed on the ground. He ran quickly, staying out of Eva's reach.

"This isn't funny!" Eva shouted, chasing it through the castle.

"It's funny to me!" Lavia laughed, making a sharp turn. Eva gasped and nearly ran into a wall. She pushed off the wall and continued to chase the Lavia. Lavia ran into small crack into the wall.

"Hey, no fair!" Eva shouted, crouching down next to the hole. Lavia poked his head out of the hole and stuck his tongue out at her. Before Eva could grab him, he went back into the hole.

"It's mine now, I told you that!" Lavia said.

"Give it back right now, or your gonna regret it!" Eva growled.

"There's nothing you can do to me!" Lavia said, laughing at her. Eva huffed and sat up. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She smirked as she came up with an idea. She stood up and stepped back from the hole. Eva clapped her hands together and opened her eyes. Her hands turned gold in color.

"Mi necro," Eva recited. A magic appeared around her hands. "A bec, et rune!" Her necklace flew out from the hole and into her hands.

"Hey!" Lavia said, running out of the hole. He stared at the magic in silence. Eva grabbed the necklace before the Lavia could and put it back around her neck. She smirked as the magic disappeared.

"I've got tricks up my sleeve too," Eva told it. The Lavia stared at her for a moment longer before running away. Eva watched as he ran off. The Lavia turned around and looked at her.

"Come on," Lavia told her. Eva sighed and followed the creature.

* * *

"There's gotta be something you can do," Trava said.

"I'm afraid, that's not possible," Kiana said with a sigh. "She's on Galaxia, and that's out of my reach."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Rick asked. "Who knows what will happen if she stays there for too long."

"She'll be fine," Kiana said.

"How do you know that?" Aikka asked.

"Once the creatures on Galaxia figure out who she is, they're gonna help her," Kiana said. "They won't let any harm come to her."

"But how long will that take?" Rick asked.

"And what about getting her home?" Aikka asked.

"I don't know," Kiana sighed. "But what I do know is that she's fine. And she's going to be fine."

"Mom, you have to know how to get her back," Trava said.

"I don't," Kiana said. "I've never encountered this before. Whenever the princess traveled, she always knew where she was going. We never had to worry about her going missing. And we were never under attack, so no one took her."

"We've got to create a new spell," Rick said with a huff.

"Only the queen can do that," Kiana said.

"Of course," Rick muttered.

* * *

Eva ducked under a branch as the Lavia led her through the forest.

"This isn't some plot to kill me is it?" Eva asked. "Cause this is looking very horror movie like."

"What's that?" Lavia asked, sniffing the air. He turned direction and Eva followed.

"Nothing, just forget it," Eva said with a sigh. "So, where are we going?"

"Here," Lavia said. Eva stopped as they came to a clearing. There were horse like creatures grazing on the grass. They were all either brown or a dark green. Their manes were green. Each one had a horn on it's head.

"What are those?" Eva asked.

"Velans," Lavia answered. "They give life to this planet. Wherever they go, life follows."

"So, why are we here?" Eva asked.

"Because, the Velans are the only ones that can lead you to where you need to go," the Lavia answered. He jumped into the clearing. Eva was impressed. The nearest Velan was about 15 or 20 feet away and the Lavia had no problem jumping right over to it. In fact, he landed on it's back. The Velan made no move, ignoring the creature. Eva walked forward nervously. As soon as she had entered the clearing, they all stopped and looked up at her. Eva waved at them nervously. The Velan that the Lavia was resting on walked over to Eva.

Since she was now closer to it, she could tell that the green mane was actually grass. Plus, it was small. She was able to look into it's eyes without moving her head. The thing was also skinny, you could see it's ribs. Lavia climbed onto the things head and smiled at Eva.

"They're going to show you the way home," Lavia said.

"And how can they do that?" Eva asked. The Velan turned around and started walking off.

"Just follow it!" Eva rushed to follow the Velan.

* * *

Eva groaned, trying to keep her eyes open. She was resting on the Velan's back as it walked through the vast forest. She looked up at the sky, watching as the stars slowly passed. She could see one of the moons above her. And she knew that if she move her head she could probably see another.

"We almost there?" Eva asked.

"We should be," Lavia said. He twitched and scratched his ear before settling back onto Eva's stomach. Eva sighed and moved her arm, rubbing the Velan's side. Her fingers brushed over the bark that she had previously thought was ribs.

"This is taking forever," Eva muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't know these guys were this far away," Lavia said.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Eva said.

"We're going to the ones that can take you back to Earth," Lavia said.

"And how are they going to do that?" Eva asked.

"These creatures are very powerful," Lavia answered. "I've never seen anything as strong as them."

"How do you know they'll help?" Eva asked, placing a hand on him.

"Because, they protect this planet," Lavia said. "They help anyone that they can."

The horse came to a stop and whinnied lightly. "We're here!" Lavia said, jumping up. Eva sat up and turned around. Her eyes widened in awe and shock.

"Drudgers," she breathed, seeing the creatures she had become familiar with on Oban. She climbed off the Velan and ran over to Lavia.

"You know these creatures?" Lavia asked.

"Yeah, I met them on Oban," Eva said. As if hearing her, the tallest Drudger turned to look at her. He crouched down and tilted his head. He reached out a hand, poking her in the stomach.

"What can they do to take me home?" Eva asked.

"I don't know, but they can do an awful lot," Lavia said. The Drudger sat up and sang. The others turned to look at him and sang as well. The leader turned around and walked towards them. Lavia jumped onto Eva's shoulders and moved his head after the Drudger. Eva nodded and followed the giant creature. She was stopped by two smaller Drudgers. She watched as the leader messed with some stones, examining them. It placed them around the clearing. The two Drudgers let Eva pass after that. Eva walked over to the leader who looked down at her.

He stood up and singed loudly. The other Drudgers followed his lead, creating a loud but powerful tune. The rocks that the Drudger leader had placed glowed yellow. The ground around her began to glow as well, creating an intricate pattern. As the song continued the Drudgers began to glow. Eva looked up at him. The Drudger reached out and placed a hand on her head. He sang once more and the glowing patterns on his skin appeared on Eva's. Her eyes widened as shell power wash over her body. The designs jumped off her skin and surrounded her, creating a cocoon.

When the light faded away Eva found herself on a hill. She looked down, spotting her house.

"I'm home!" She gasped.

"So this is Earth," Lavia said, looking around.

"You came with me?" Eva asked in shock.

"Of course I did," Lavia said with a smile. "Earth is probably way more fun than Galaxia. Things were starting to get boring there."

"Eva?" Eva turned around, seeing Aikka and Sierra.

"You're back!" Sierra shouted, running forward. Lavia jumped off her shoulder before she could reach them. Sierra tackled Eva to the ground, not letting go of her. "You had us so worried!"

"Are you alright?" Aikka asked, running over to them.

"Yeah, I'm good," Eva said with a smile. "Man, do I have a story for you guys!"


End file.
